Looking For The Dark
by DarkAngelTricks
Summary: Stealing Neville and Harry, Voldemort raises them to be his heirs. With their two best friends, Hermione and Luna, the four go to Hogwarts to begin the Dark's take over of the wizarding world. Harry's twin, Ben, is finally reunited with his brother. But, will Ben turn away from the light to be with his stolen brother? Or will Dumbledore convince him to turn them light?
1. Kidnapped

A/N - Hello readers. This is a new story I've chosen to post. I'm going through my other stories and hopefully will be posting more soon. Anyway, enjoy. If you have any suggestions you would like to see in the story, put it in a review or pm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_The One who was loved_

_But stolen from the light_

_Follows a path leading to night._

_The One who was weak_

_But stolen from the strong_

_Follows a path to prove them all wrong._

_The One who was strange_

_But stolen from those with a passion_

_Follows a path leading her to imagine._

_The One who is dark_

_But befriends those deserving_

_Follows a path leading not into serving._

_One more who has loved_

_And is forever loyal_

_Must choose a side and be unafraid to toil._

_Together the four and one undecided_

_Will help only those who have provided._

_But for those against, who they fought_

_The four and one will deliver what they sought."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The night of July 31st was filled with screams in the maternity wing of St. Mungo's hospital. Eleven o'clock on the dot, Harry Remus Potter was born. Black tufts of hair covered his head, and his bright emerald green eyes peered up in curiosity. His mother, Lily Potter saw her first born for only a short amount of time. For the next half an hour, friends and family impatiently waited to be let into the room. Exactly a half an hour after his brother, Benjamin Sirius Potter was born. He had tufts of scruffy red hair and brown eyes full of tears. Ben was held in his father's arm and Harry in his mother's.

Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Alice Longbottom were finally allowed to enter the room. Severus and Alice immediately went to Lily's side, while Remus and Sirius stopped at James first. James announced to Sirius that he was Ben's godfather. Lily shot him a look for not speaking to her first, but softened when she saw Sirius's overjoyed expression.

"And little Harry Remus Potter's godfather will be Sev." James opened his mouth to protest but everyone but Sirius glared at him.

Turning back to Sirius (who was making faces at Ben), he sighed. Harry reached his arms out and Lily followed where his hands were aiming. Smiling, she handed him to Severus Snape, one of her closest friends. Not knowing what to do, Severus tried to copy the way Lily held him. The baby had many features similar to James Potter, but his startling green eyes were Lily's. While he examined the baby's features, Harry looked up at him and gave a small squeal of delight. He then reached out with a small chubby hand and grabbed one of the shiny black buttons on Severus's shirt. Still clinging to the button, Harry's eyes slipped closed and he fell asleep. Severus tried to stay calm and looked to Alice and Lily for help.

Sirius, wanting to see his other 'nephew', carefully took Harry from Sev's arms. Harry, sensing he was being moved, promptly opened his eyes. After studying the scruffy looking man, who was currently trying to make the now awake baby laugh, Harry burst into tears. Sirius looked lost and attempted to calm the new-born down to no avail. Ben, hearing his brother cry, also burst into tears. James handed Ben to Lily, who gently rocked the boy. Sirius handed Harry to James; the yells stopped, but tears still streamed down his face. The boy looked helplessly to Severus. As soon as James realized this, he grudgingly handed over his son. Within moments, Harry was yet again asleep in the dark potion master's arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A little more than a year later, on October 31st, rain fell softly on late trick-or-treaters. The night was dark, but pale light shone out of a few house's windows. Godric's Hallow was quite peaceful on the late Halloween night. In one specific house, two parents were trying to keep calm by entertaining their two toddlers. Two twin boys, by the names of Ben and Harry Potter, giggled as their father let bubbles emerge from the tip of his wand. James Potter's black hair was messier than usual, probably due to him constantly running his hand through it.

A red haired woman, by the name of Lily Potter nee Evans, stood in the nearby doorway, smiling slightly at the scene. Dark bags set under her stunning green eyes from lack of sleep.

A loud bang sounded form the door and fear sparked in the woman's eyes. With a quick nod to her husband, she scooped up both boys and ran up the stairs and into the nursery.

Downstairs, James faced the door. His wand was at the ready in his hand, ready to defend his family. The door was blown off its hinges and tossed against the opposite wall. A handsome man entered the room, followed by three people clad in black robes and silver masks. The man leading them was tall and thin. His features told that he was no older than his early thirties. However, the one thing that stood out the most on the intruding man were his eyes. They were red, the colour of a bloomed rose.

James fired whatever spells came into his head. "Expelliarmus! Confringo! Diffindo! Avis! Oppugno!" He continued to fire, his wand flicking nonstop.

The man known as Voldemort, or He-who-must-not-be-named, easily blocked the attempts and sent several stunners at the Auror. James Potter hit the floor, unconscious but alive.

Voldemort proceeded up the stairs in search for Lily and her sons, closely followed by the three masked figures. The stairs creaked slightly and family pictures lined the walls. Coming to a room with colourful letters spelling out 'Ben and Harry's room', he blasted open the door. The women inside screamed and stood in front of the crib that held both boys.

Ben leaned on his brother, staying close to his green eyed twin. He loved his brother dearly and knew Harry would protect him. Harry, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him protectively. He looked up with shining emerald eyes at Voldemort's red stare.

"No! Not my boys! Not my Harry! Not my Ben! Take me instead, please!"

"Stand aside, foolish girl." Lily sobbed and stood her ground, her wand was sadly dropped sometime during the rush upstairs. "Imperio."

Voldemort flicked his wand at Lily, and she moved, doing as he bid. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as she stood against the wall, about to watch Voldemort murder her sons. But, Voldemort did not take aim at the boys, instead he studied them. It looked as if he was judging which one was better. Making his decision quickly, he reached into the crib and pulled Harry out. Ben clung to his brother, crying for him, before Harry slipped out of his grasp.

Voldemort looked into Harry's eyes and Harry looked back. Suddenly Voldemort smirked, he had found him. Taking Harry with him, Voldemort and his followers apparated away to headquarters. The curse on Lily was lifted and she ran to Ben, hugging him close while both cried.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore and the Order arrived. Dumbledore arrived at the scene first. Finding Lily and Ben sobbing, he attempted to calm both of the down to find out what happened. James, being 'ennervate'd, ran up the stairs to his wife just in time to hear Lily's words.

"He took him Albus. Voldemort took Harry."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning, the story of the missing Potter was all over the news. Of course, the general public only knew that Harry was kidnapped; not that Voldemort was behind the kidnapping.

Much of the Order was in a depression. They had all met little Harry, the sweet little boy who loved his younger brother. Said younger brother was still crying. He stopped only to sleep, but the second he could not locate Harry, he started to wail again. It broke many of the member's hearts.

The meeting had truly started ten minutes ago, but the Longbottoms had yet to arrive. Another five minutes had passed, before Albus sent Sirius to check on the Longbottoms. The Black heir nodded and rushed off the fireplace to floo to Longbottom manor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thirty minutes previously:

Frank and Alice had just finished dressing their son Neville. Alice put her son in a playpen and followed her husband to double check the diaper bag he packed. Spreading everything out on the coffee table, Alice cast a charm to make the bag bottomless before repacking the bag, summoning other items as she packed.

Suddenly a hole was blast in the living room wall. A mass of figures dressed in black was gathered behind a man. This was a man known throughout the wizarding world as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Frank and Alice were immediately on their guard. They were two of the best Aurors and were ready to fight. Although, they had no idea why Voldemort was here.

"What do you want, Voldemort?" Frank called to the Dark Lord.

An evil grin spread across his pale face, "Your son."

Alice faltered; her son hadn't even shown any magic skills yet. What would _he_ want with her son?

"Why? He doesn't even have magic." Frank said confidently; he loved his son dearly, but couldn't help but question.

Voldemort glanced at the slightly chubby child. The child looked back in curiosity, standing in his playpen leaning against the side. He could feel the power coming from the child; Voldemort had always been sensitive to magical auras.

"That, is you first mistake." The Longbottoms were confused, but had no time to react when the Dark Lord sent two stunners at the Aurors. Both fell to the ground, their wands still in their hands. Voldemort approached the baby and picked him up.

Neville Michael Longbottom had flat, brown hair like his father. His brown eyes were wide as he examined Voldemort's face. This baby was slightly heavier than Harry, but just as brave and curious. Voldemort apparated away with the baby, his group of followers copying his action.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius burst through fireplace. The first thing he saw was the giant whole in the adjacent wall of the living room. Lying on the floor opposite the whole was Frank and Alice. Sirius sent a patronus to Albus and the Order before casting 'ennervate' on both Longbottoms. Frank jumped in to action, but Alice started to cry. When Albus arrived with the Order, he heard words he did not want or expect to hear again.

"He took him Albus. Voldemort took Neville."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office sucking on a lemon drop. More and more problems just kept coming up. First there was a prophecy told by his new Divination teacher Trelawny, and then there was the two boys stolen by Voldemort himself. What else could possibly go wrong?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily and James Potter sat with Ben asleep in Lily's arms. The poor child needed his sleep after crying almost all day. The Longbottoms sat across from the Potters in the homey living room. Alice was clutching her husband's hand with a photo of her baby in her lap. The two families could only hope the Ministry and Order could find their children, though in the bottom of their hearts they all knew that there was no way they would be found.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voldemort stood in a nursery set up by his house elves. They were all delighted to have two new Young Masters to take care of. The room was average, with all the necessary furnishing for two babies. They would stay here until they did not have to sleep in cribs anymore. Then they would be moved to a much grander room they would share.

Stopping at the doorway, Voldemort turned to face both sleeping boys. They would be his heirs. His family. His sons.


	2. Ten Years Later

A/N: I don't like how this chapter turned out. Oh, and I am looking for a beta. If anyone would like to, send me a message Thanks!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ten years later:

Four children on brooms were flying around a field. Eight adults flew around them, casting hexes at the children. The four children shot their own curses back, working hard in their training.

"Neville, DUCK!" A girl with kinky black hair shouted. Her eyes were dark brown and full of determination. Her hair came to the small of her back and was blowing slightly in the wind as she flew. The girl cast a silent hex at one of her opponents when she heard a shout to her. Her target fell to the ground as she turned around

"Hermione! Double Strike!" Hermione met with another girl and stopped next to her; and faced the opposite direction. The girls took each other's hands and aimed their wands at two opponents each. Focusing their magic, they blasted away their targets while two boys defended them on the sides.

Neville had a determined look in his eyes as he focused on dueling his opponent. Over the years his baby fat had turned into muscle. His brown hair was windblown and no longer sported the long shaggy hair his parents loved.

On the other side, Harry made short work of his opponent. He, like Neville, sported obvious muscles. His black hair was messy and fell in waves on the top and back of his head. His killing curse coloured eyes shone brightly without the glasses he had to wear for a year.

All four turned to their last opponent side by side. The two girls flew between the boys. It was time to face their strongest opponent. He had been waiting until the end to face the children. They were strong, that was for sure, and they had come a long way over the years. The four pulled down their occlumency shields only for each other (a skill they learned a few months ago) and had their wands trained on the man.

Fifteen minutes later the five fighters landed. The four children were panting and covered in sweat. The man laughed, "You have done well today, children."

"Thank you father," Neville and Harry replied, while Hermione and the other girl replied with a "my lord" instead of father.

"Now, go shower and entertain yourselves, dinner is in two hours." The four nodded and watched as Voldemort walked away. Together the children made their way into the manor and into their rooms.

Neville and Harry went immediately into the shower, peeling off their sweaty clothes and tossing them to the side. The two chatted past the divider about their training that day. They made an agreement that Neville would help Harry with Herbology if Harry helped him strengthen his shields.

Finishing quickly, the boys decided to play a game of chess while they waited for the girls. They typically took a while, so one game might end up being two.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and her friend ran into Hermione's room; although, the girl was there often enough that it could be considered both of their rooms.

"That double strike idea was brilliant, Luna!" Hermione praised her best friend. Luna smiled and picked up her lavender scented soap.

Luna had pale, wavy blonde hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders. Her blue eyes looked icy and cold at first, but were quite friendly and caring if you truly looked at her. When Luna had first come around, she was brought in by two lower level death eaters who claimed she was just wandering around the grounds. She looked quite crazy to them and her voice did not convince them she wasn't. She was wearing her light blue robes and her lucky radish earrings. When she was brought to Voldemort, he looked at her magic. She was quite powerful and only two months younger than Harry, the youngest of the group.

Upon investigation it was discovered that she was the daughter of Lovegood, whose wife had died a year ago. The Lovegoods lived two miles away from Riddle Manor and Luna enjoyed exploring the forest between them. When Luna had formed a friendship with the other three, she was permitted to stay. She spent much of her time with her friends and shared a room with Hermione Lestrange, the daughter of Bellatrix.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After fifteen minutes of playing chess, the girls finally entered the boy's room. Luna approached the chess board and stared for a moment. She reached for one piece, before choosing another. Neville blinked, Harry just won because of that move. Harry looked puzzled for a moment before smiling brightly at the blonde, "Thanks Luna!"

"You're very welcome, Harry. I've gotten a bit tired of Neville bragging that he beat you in chess five times in a row. Now, let's play exploding snap, shall we?" Neville narrowed his eyes at the girl before smiling and shaking his head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At ten minutes to seven, Bellatrix Lestrange opened the door to gather them for dinner. The group of five made their way to the dining room together and took their places at the table.

Tom Riddle, aka Voldemort, sat at the head of the table with Harry and Neville on each side. Beside Harry was Luna, beside her sat Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy. Beside Neville was Hermione; next to were Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Narcissa Malfoy. The rest of the table was the inner circle and a few lower level Death Eaters.

Harry looked down the table curiously and glanced at his father questioningly. His father shook his head and food appeared on the table.

When everyone had eaten their fill, and the children (excluding Draco) were finished scraping their bowls for the very last of their chocolate pudding, Voldemort spoke.

"My loyal subjects, in one month's time we shall reveal to the world that Lord Voldemort has 'returned'. In one month's time we shall show our power and take over the wizarding world. For in one month's time, Hogwarts will begin. The most powerful place in the wizarding world with the most powerful people in it- the children. This year, Hogwarts will have the five children sitting at this table walking through its halls. In one month's time the truth will be revealed to the entire world. But first, the truth shall be revealed to you."

Much of the table looked confused at the words. While the four friends, Lupin, Snape, and the Lestranges had a look of understanding. Voldemort gestured for Neville and Harry to stand.

"You all know these two as my heirs, Neville and Harry Riddle. But it is not their birth names. Neville was born with the name Neville Michael Longbottom." Neville gave a little bow and smile. "Harry was born with the name Harry Remus Potter." Harry tipped his head towards the people at the table. Whispers broke out at the table when the boys sat down.

'I knew he looked like a Potter.'

'Would of never guessed that kid was a Longbottom.'

"Silence. You are dismissed, the select few will remain." Everyone promptly left the room, leaving the Riddles, Luna, Severus, Remus, the Lestranges, and the Malfoys. Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out four letters, handing each one to the children. Draco had already opened and read his at home.

The four tore into their letters and eagerly read through it, bright smiles on their faces. No words passed their lips, but their conversation through their connection was excited and hyper. A few minutes of silence passed and the Malfoys were incredibly confused. Remus, seeing their puzzlement, whispered that they used a special form of magic to communicate telepathically. The Malfoys nodded, but were still a bit unnerved in the silence.

Luna turned to the Dark Lord, "When can we go to Knockturn Alley for our supplies?"

"You will be going with the Malfoys and Aunt Bella tomorrow afternoon." The four chatted excitedly, out loud, about everything they wanted to do. "Why don't you five go find something to do, it's nearly eight."

"Sunset!" Luna and Hermione exclaimed simultaneously. Draco looked to his father and with a short nod he joined the group. The two girls led the group, while skipping arm in arm towards the lake. The three boys were left to jog after them.

A smooth boulder sat near the lake, and the four scrambled up quickly. Their feet were dangling off the edge, over the smooth water. Draco struggled a bit getting onto the rock. When he finally reached the top, he looked at his now slightly dirty and wrinkled robes in distain. Harry rolled his eyes. He was never really fond of Draco. Draco always treated them with respect as the Dark Lord's heirs and their best friends, but he rarely really acted like a kid.

The blonde boy took a careful seat next to Harry, his grey eyes watching the slowly dying sunset's reflection on the water. The boy looked slightly at ease watching the sky and its reflection. Harry had a strong urge to push the boy into the water.

The raven haired boy was contemplating the pros and cons of pushing Draco, when a splash broke the water's peace. Hermione and Neville had been chatting and Hermione gave him a playful push, knocking him into the water. Neville, not willing to go down alone grabbed Hermione. Both hit the water much to the amusement of the other three. As Draco was smirking at the fallen two, Harry gave him a slight push. Draco, too, hit the water.

"Harry Remus!" Luna scolded, before pushing Harry down. Seeking revenge, Harry grabbed Luna's hand, taking her with him. The water was cold, but not icy. The ripples shook the peaceful reflection of the sky, and a splash war began. It was these moments that they loved the most. With all of the training they had, the four friends always managed to make time to just be children.

Draco, not wanting to get involved, tried to swim ashore. He did not make it very far before Hermione cast a wandless 'Augamenti' charm at him. Luna, being a water elemental, created a wave that crashed over the sputtering blonde. Noticing the laughing three, she sent a larger wave at them from behind. Now laughing, Draco joined the game.

Ten minutes later, the five children swam ashore. Shivering, Neville created benches to sit on. As he used his elemental power, sand and pebbles came together forming a semi-circle bench. Harry, using his own element, created a warm fire; that was stronger than any conjured flame.

Two figures approached the slightly wet kids. Draco bid them farewell and took Lucius' arm, apparating away. Bella conjured blankets before leading the remaining inside to their warmer beds. Hermione waved her hand at the fire and a sudden gust of wind circled the fire. The fire died as the air was sucked away from the flames. Just to be safe, Neville flicked a lump of dirt at the pile of ash.

The four said their goodnights before splitting into pairs and falling into their warm beds for the night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Since I disliked this chapter, I had continued to write another scene in it to make it better. That chapter ended up more than doubling the entire chapter. So I took the scene out and made it chapter three. It will probably be up by the time you are reading this final note.

Just to clear up any possible confusion: The four are elementals; Luna- water, Hermione- air, Neville- earth, Harry- fire. I'm currently unsure if this will play any major part in the story (probably not), but it entertains me when the main character has some special power. Please don't hesitate to message me with questions you might have.


	3. A Vision

A/N: I'm going to post new chapters every Monday/Tuesday. Harry Potter is not mine, but he and his friends are fun to play with. I promise to return them relatively unharmed. All mistakes are mine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep. As soon as her body was totally relaxed, the small girl tensed. A vision flooded into her mind, pushing away the peaceful darkness associated with sleep.

Luna opened her eyes to her vision. She was in an office. In front of her was a beautifully carved wooden desk with a throne like chair behind it. In front of it sat two smaller, hard chairs. The maroon cushioning and fabric was worn and old, but seemed to fit in with the office. To her left was a swirling pensieve; beside it was a cabinet full of labelled vials.

To her right was a tall bookshelf. The very top two shelves were the only ones with books. The tombs were thick and covered with dust, to the point where the titles were completely hidden. The rest of four shelves were buried under various trinkets. Some spun, while others glowed faintly.

Beside the bookshelf was a window, with a silver telescope aimed at the sky. Turning around, a statue of a phoenix caught her eye. Its wings were spread and stairs spiralled down from its claws. The sound of feet ascending the stairs alerted her. She stared curiously at the approaching figures, knowing that they could not see her.

An elderly man with a long, white beard was the first to enter the office. His long beard was tied in the middle with a scrap of leather. Half-moon glasses perched on his nose, behind them were piercing blue eyes. The twinkling blue eyes were slightly unnerving and Luna looked away from his wrinkled face. His robes were lavender with orange stitching. On his shoulder perched a bird.

Not just any bird, Luna realized, but a phoenix. The majestic bird was fiery red and flew to his perch. The only person known to have a phoenix was the leader of the light. Luna was in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts. This was the office of Albus Dumbledore.

Behind him were two people Luna knew quite well, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. Following the two were people Luna softened her eyes at. A red haired beauty entered beside a scruffy black haired man. These were Lily and James Potter. A round woman with short, curly grey hair also came into the office a few moments later.

Luna followed the group and stood next to Dumbledore's desk as he sat down. Both women took the two seats while the men stood behind them. Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk and smiled brightly.

"Welcome, welcome. I just wanted to gather you all to make sure all class preparations are coming along. Pomona?"

Luna nodded in recognition, this was Pomona Sprout. She was the herbology professor and head of Hufflepuff house. Aunt Bella had told them all about Hogwarts and what teachers they would have.

"It's going well Albus. All of the plants are growing nicely and will give the little first years plenty to care for."

"Good, good. How about you Lily?" Professor Evans would be teaching charms to the first through third years, while Flitwick would teach the rest of the years. At Hogwarts, Lily chose to go by her maiden name to avoid confusion, as her husband was teaching transfiguration to first through third years.

"Its fine, I have all of the materials prepared and the first two weeks of lesson plans written." The red head sighed, this year Ben would be coming to Hogwarts, and so would Harry, if he was still alive. They had long given up on the idea that Harry was alive. He was, after all, taken by the cruellest of people.

Albus nodded, "James?"

"I am prepared for this year's students." Remus, who would be teaching DADA to first through fourth years, and Severus (teaching potions) both responded that they were also prepared.

Albus gave a small clap, "Excellent, now let's go over this year's student list. We must look for those who might need assistance in the magical world. We all know how hard the change can be for some muggleborns." The five nodded and Albus began reading.

"Let's see, Hannah Abbott. I believe she's a muggleborn. Susan Bones. She lives with her Auror Aunt. Lavender Brown. I do believe she is half blood, raised by her muggle father. She may need some assistance. Alexa Carrow."

Luna watched as the Potters and Sprout shivered at the name. The Carrows were ruthless people, but Luna thought Alexa was quite nice. 'Although, she is better friends with Draco and his group.'

"We may need to keep an eye on her, being the daughter of the two most infamous death eaters. Now, where was I? Oh yes, Michael Corner. Muggleborn. Gregory Goyle. He is the son of an important death eater, correct Severus?"

Snape nodded and Luna snorted. The Goyles may be in the inner circle, but they were not important. The family was not too bright, and their son was quite close to being a squib.

"Beth Grander, a very enthusiastic muggleborn. Minerva said she was full of questions when she brought her the letter." Albus looked back to the list and swallowed hard. "Hermione Lestrange."

Luna smirked at the Headmaster's reaction. The Lestranges were a scary family and many believed Bellatrix to be on the brink of insanity. So, naturally, many assumed her daughter was too.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed when he read the next name. When a child, unfortunately dies, their name is taken off the class list. The grandfatherly looking man's eyes widen when he read the name in parenthesis. Riddle.

"Who's next, Albus?" Remus asked, attempting to mask his smirk. He knew quite well who was next on the list.

"Neville Longbottom." The room let out a collective gasp. Severus stood indifferently, but was inwardly smiling.

Feigning confusion, Severus added, "That's preposterous Albus, everyone is well aware that the boy is dead."

Albus nodded absentmindedly, "That's not the troubling part, Severus. Beside his name is Riddle. Meaning he has changed his surname."

Many in the room were confused and Luna rolled her eyes.

"Well Riddle sounds like a muggle name. Maybe he was found by a muggle."

"Yes, yes." Albus waved his hand, "That must be it. Now let us continue. Luna Lovegood. She's a pureblood, and cowriter of the Quibbler. Draco Malfoy, pureblood. Ernie Macmillan, half-blood. Theodore Nott, pureblood. Padma and Parvarti Patil. Ah yes, they are the Indian twins who recently moved to Britain. They are pureblood, the daughters of an Indian politician.

"Benjamin Potter," the Potters smiled, "Harry Potter." The smile vanished from Lily's face and were replaced by tears streaming down her cheeks. "And beside his name is 'Riddle'."

Remus pretended to light up, "That must mean he and Neville are still alive, together. They must have been found by the same muggle." Luna let out a chuckle, not heard by any of the other occupants. 'I wonder what the Dark Lord would say if he heard Remus call him a muggle,' she thought.

"Of course; now Dean Thomas. He's a muggleborn. Ginny Weasley; the youngest Weasley and the only girl. And finally, Blaise Zabini. I believe he is from a neutral, pureblood family.

"Well, thank you all for coming to the meeting. I hope you all have another fine year as Hogwarts teachers." The five guests nodded their goodbyes and began to leave. "Actually, could you stay a bit longer? Pomona, you may go." The smiling lady left, leaving Lily, James, Remus, and Severus with the headmaster.

"Is this about Harry and Neville, Albus?"

"Yes, however, I do not think that they were raised by a muggle."

James quickly became confused and watched as Albus summoned the letters from the students who replied that they would be attending. Flipping through the stack quickly, Albus found the letter he was looking for. Luna smiled when she remembered them writing it. They wrote one letter for the four of them and a small letter for the headmaster. They never really thought it would be read, though.

"This letter says,

'_We, Harry Remus Riddle (formerly Potter), Neville Michael Riddle (formerly Longbottom), Hermione Morgan Lestrange, and Luna Layla Lovegood, formally accept our invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We also would also like to add a disclaimer to our acceptance. Upon our attendance at Hogwarts, we would like it to be known that the Dark Lord Voldemort has returned. The Dark's reign shall yet again rise and we shall only spare those who have not gone against us. Neville and Harry would like it to be known that we are the heirs of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Families of those in Hogwarts should heed their children's words. For the Darkness will prevail against the light.'_

Lily and James were openly crying and Luna could see the Headmaster's hands shaking slightly. A second letter fell from behind it. Luna smiled; this one was for the 'all powerful' Dumbledore specifically. Luna's words had caused a great deal of confusion among her friends, but they just accepted. She may come across a bit strange, but she had a reason for everything.

'_Dumbledore:_

_Prophecies are only a warning, not an outcome. But what is started must be ended._

_-Luna Lovegood-_

_Jumping In Blind Is Sometimes Better Than Knowing What Will Happen. Pity We Are Not Blind._

_-Hermione Lestrange-_

_Underestimation Leads Only To Strength For The Underestimated._

_-Neville Riddle-_

_Protection Of Those Seemingly Undeserving Always Truly Deserve It In The End._

_-Harry Riddle-'_

"It seems, unfortunately, that we have truly lost Harry and Neville. They have been filled with darkness. The four are probably quite close and most likely more powerful than any Hogwarts student. Knowing Tom, the children are only coming here as a warning. They want to give the other students a chance to join them before attacking the light."

Eyes watery, James shouted, "Well that's good isn't it? That proves that Harry and Neville still have a heart. They still have good in them! There's still a chance that they'll come back."

Where Remus and Severus suppressed their snorts, Luna let hers out. Harry and Neville are certainly able to love and care, like anyone else. But the likelihood that they will turn back to the light was non-existent. Going back would mean leaving safety and turning their backs on their family. Harry and Neville were nothing if not loyal.

Dumbledore shook his head, "They might have a heart James, but they've made a new life for themselves." He turned to Severus and Remus, stroking his beard, "Remus, Severus, what do you know about the four children. I know your cover as spies is quite high up the Death Eater ranks."

'You mean OUR spies are quite high up your ranks,' Luna added mentally.

Remus began, "I have been asked to train the four a few times over the years when their usual trainers were not available."

'If a few times means wearing us out with your defence training every other day and our 'usual' trainers being lower lever death eaters to practice on, then that's absolutely true.' Luna thought

"They are quite powerful and probably have more abilities than they let on the few times I have trained with them."

"I have personally never trained the children, but I know Narcissa Malfoy has trained them in various types of potion making and healing," added Severus.

'Very smooth Uncle Sev, I'll have to tell the others to change the target of their newest prank to Malfoy, instead.' Luna added silently.

Albus' eyes were sad and full of worry. He learned back in his chair and sighed. "Thank you my boys. We won't really know anything about them until September first, I'm afraid. I'll call them up to my office after the feast. You may all join us and I will invite the Longbottoms. Why don't you all go home and get a good night's sleep. I think we all need some time to think."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna opened her eyes to the early sunlight shining through her window. Standing, she approached Hermione's bed and laid down beside the lump of blankets. Shaking her friend, Hermione groaned and slowly came out of the blankets. Looking straight into Hermione's brown eyes Luna woke Hermione up with a single sentence. "I had another vision, 'mione."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Thanks for reading, don't forget to review


	4. Hide and Seek

A/N: This next week is going to be pretty hectic for me, and I have not finished the next chapter yet. So, next week's chapter might me a little late. Some reviews clogging my email might make me write faster, though…

Oh and today is my friend's birthday, so this chapter is for her.. even though she doesn't read this story...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione gave a groan and sat up. "Alright, let's get dressed and fetch the boys. We can tell Uncle Tom at breakfast."

Luna nodded and slid out of the bed. The younger girl (by a few months), skipped to her wardrobe to select what she would wear today. She put a finger to her lips, trying to make a decision. Brightening, she pulled out a pair of light wash muggle leggings. Pulling off her pyjamas, she pulled the fabric and pulled out two shirts. The first top was a thin, grey, long-sleeve. The second shirt she chose was sleeveless and reached halfway down her thigh. The fabric was lightweight and light purple in colour.

The light haired girl then chose plain white socks and grey converse. Skipping over to Hermione, she picked up her hairbrush to brush her pale locks.

Hermione, herself, wore dark muggle jeans and a navy blue peasant top. On her feet were converse, like Luna, but in navy blue.

Both girls picked up their black robes with silver trimmings as they left their room. Folding the robes over their arms for the time being, they made their way to the boys' room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Loud banging at the door alerted the boys that the girls had finally arrived. Neville opened the door and let the girls inside. So far Neville only wore a pair of dark jeans and black converse sneakers.

"Morning," Neville said before turning back to his closet. Harry poked his head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush in hand, dressed in nothing but the same jeans as Neville. He gave a little wave to the girls and disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Good morning boys!" Luna called as she skipped to Neville's bed. She flicked her wand at it before taking a seat. The blankets immediately fixed themselves and Luna plopped down. Hermione sat down next to the energetic girl as Harry emerged from the bathroom.

"Morning," he replied, running a hand through his messy hair. Harry muttered to himself as he rooted through his clothing, he had never really been a morning person.

Neville stood in front of a mirror and fixed his shirt before running a comb through his hair. He had slipped on a solid green shirt, with a grey button-up over it. The buttons were only attached halfway up and his green shirt stuck out a bit at the bottom. He summoned his black cloak and sat on the other side of Luna to wait.

Harry finally emerged from his wardrobe wearing a grey shirt with a dark green button-up over it. Unlike Neville, he left the buttons undone. The four walked out the door and Harry followed, summoning his cloak as he went.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the kids arrived in the dining hall, they found their normal dining group waiting. Tom Riddle sat at the head of the table with two empty places on each side of the table. The four took the same seats they had last night and greeted the others. Beside Luna sat Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat across from her 'aunt'.

"Severus and Remus will not be accompanying us this morning, they had business to attend to last night and are still at Hogwarts castle," Voldemort announced as house elves entered, putting platters of food in the center of the table.

Everyone took their favourite foods and were just biting into their first mouthfuls when Luna spoke. "Yes, I saw that Dumbledore received our letter last night. He was quite surprised when he read Harry and Neville's names." Luna casually scooped up some strawberries as she spoke.

Tom blinked. Harry broke out into a smile, "So he read our letter? What did he say?"

"Well he plans on bringing us all to his office after the sorting feast. The Potters, Longbottoms, and teachers will be there too. The Potters think that there is still 'good' inside you two and are quite eager to see you. Dumbledore doubts it, though."

This sparked an excited conversation between the children, with Luna giving replies in a dreamy voice every so often.

Voldemort broke up the chatter, "Silence." The conversation died instantly. "Luna what exactly did you see in your vision?"

Luna retold exactly what she saw last night as everyone listened with rapt attention. A look of anger was set firmly on Tom's face when she finished her recollection.

"What did the letter that you four wrote to Dumbledore say exactly?" The man's voice was dangerously calm. Hermione bit her lip, Neville looked down, and Harry ran his hand through his hair. Luna looked at her plate, "Well?" he said louder.

Harry summoned a pensieve and pulled out the memory of them writing the letter. He dropped the copied memory into the swirling. The three adults were pulled into the memory.

The four children sat uncomfortable, "Lets hide while we can." Nodding at Hermione's idea, they scattered throughout the large manor. Luna hid in the back of her wardrobe, and Harry hid behind a portrait with a small gap behind it. He looked out through the 'eyes' of the still portrait. From the outside it would just look like a painting, but behind it Harry could see everything. Neville embedded himself in his favourite plant, devil's snare. This particular plant was pampered the most by Neville, for it was his prized possession. The plant, in return was friendly to Neville. However, it would still strangle anyone else that came close. Hermione found herself in the library. She burrowed under a pile of fluffy cushions and bean bags.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When the adults emerged, they were beyond angry. The children were NOT supposed to write anything other than that they accept. Not only did they confirm their existence early, but they revealed to their biggest enemy that they would be taking over the school!

Voldemort was livid, his plan was supposed to be put into action in September when everyone thought he was still gone. Now they knew that he was alive with Harry and Neville, but that Luna Lovegood was with him!

Snapping to where the children were sitting, his words died on his tongue. They were gone. Summoning Lucius Malfoy, he ordered him to bring Mr Lovegood to Riddle Manor. Hopefully he got to Xeno before Dumbledore and his Order.

Narrowing his eyes, he and Bellatrix went hunting for their children. Rodolphus would accompany Lucius. He was never really involved too much with the children, anyway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry held his breath when his father and Bella walked down the hall he was hiding in. He watched as they walked past him and turned around the corner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voldemort quietly told Bella to find the girls and bring to them in their room. He would come by when he was finished with Harry and Neville. She nodded and continued down the corridor, calling to the girls in a baby talk voice.

Tom cast a silent disillusion charm on himself and turned back down the hall. He knew exactly where Harry was hiding, he could see through the charms on the painting as Master of the Manor. Slowly he approached the portrait and took off his disillusion charm. He could see Harry press himself against the wall behind him.

"I know you're back there, Harry. Come out now before I come to get you." Harry bit his lip. His father was bluffing. There was no possible way for Tom to see Harry. "One." Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort hadn't counted since before Luna came around. "Two. You know what happens when I get to three, don't you Harry?"

Harry's resolve broke when Tom began to speak the first syllable of the horrid number. The boy burst out from behind the portrait, and stood in front of Tom, eyes downcast.

Tom walked up to Harry and put a finger under the boy's chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes. "What you did was quite foolish. We shall discuss it when I find your brother. Go to your room and sit on your bed. Don't you dare disobey me Harry."

Harry swallowed and nodded before running to his room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bella entered the library; she knew she would find Hermione here. The girl always came here when she was troubled. "Come out, come out Hermione." Bellatrix prowled the room.

Hermione tried to stay as still as possible under the cushions. She wasn't able to see her mother, but she knew the woman was close.

A thoughtful look passed over Bella's face. She walked to the door and opened it. Casting a silencing charm on her boots, she closed the door, again.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and dug her way out of the hot pillows and cushions. When she finally escaped, she came face to face with her mother. "There you are Hermione Morgan. You should know better than to hide from your mother." Hermione yelped when he mother latched onto her ear and dragged her out of the library to her room.

Plopping the girl onto her bed, she cast a point me for Luna. The dark coloured wand spun and pointed to the wardrobe. Throwing open the doors, she found a muttering Luna.

"Oh rats. Well I suppose my wardrobe wasn't the best place to hide, eh Aunt Bella?"

"It wasn't a good idea to hide in the first place, Miss Lovegood." Bella picked the small girl up and carried her to the bed. "Stay. I'll be back."

Bella warded their door and took the silencing charm off her boots. Skipping down the hall, she barged into the boy's room to find a sulking Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voldemort entered the Greenhouse. His other son loved it here and was most likely hiding in his devil's snare. How the boy managed to make friends with that evil plant was beyond him. Tom stopped a few meters from the plant that was moving slightly.

"Neville, I will give you until the count of three before I take the covers off the windows of this side of the room. You know what happens when the sunlight hits the vines. One."

Neville began to rush out of the tangle of vines as Tom began to count. Grabbing the boy by the upper arm, he dragged him to his room.

Releasing Neville, who sat on his bed, he turned to Bellatrix. "Did you speak to the girls yet, Bella?"

"Not yet my lord, I was unsure of what you wanted me to tell them."

Tom paused and brought Bella into the hall.

Closing the door, he spoke to Bella. "When they come back from Knockturn alley they are grounded. They will be on restriction until they begin Hogwarts." She nodded and turned to the girls' room.

Entering the boys' once more, he was pleased to find them still on their beds. Neville was holding one of his pillows in his lap and Harry looked guilty.

"What I saw in that memory was four children disobeying their father. I explicitly told you four to send your individual letters of acceptance, nothing more. And what do you do? You sent a WARNING to the light." Voldemort paced at the ends of the beds.

"Father, I can-"

"You can explain, Neville? Please do. Because I would love to know what was running through your minds when you sent that letter to Dumbledore."

Harry stood up. "It was my idea; I talked Neville and the girls into helping me. I thought we'd have a bit of fun. I didn't think he would actually read the letter! You told us that the letters were only magically checked for confirmation."

Tom took a dangerous step towards Harry and the boy stepped back, stumbling back onto his bed. "Don't take that tone of voice with me young man." He stepped back to face both boys. "You are all grounded until you leave for Hogwarts. You, Harry, have just bought yourself another week. I shall inform Remus and Severus to _take care of you_ for your first week at Hogwarts."

Harry groaned and lay back on the bed. Grabbing a pillow, he held it over his head. Tom snatched the pillow away. "If you wish to act like a child, I can get this over with right now and treat you like one." Harry paled and quickly shook his head. "Exactly. Know that Severus and Remus will not hesitate to correct any of you no matter how childish you think their punishment is."

Harry pouted and Tom left their room. "You know Harry, taking all of the blame was quite Gryffindor-ish." Neville grinned until one of Harry's pillows hit him in his face. He laughed. "Oooh a pillow fight. Now that seems like a Hufflepuff."

Harry growled and launched himself at his brother. Harry froze in mid-air when Voldemort entered the room. Neville had just whipped out his wand to cast a charm at his attacking brother.

Tom levitated Harry back to his bed and held out his hand. "Wands. I almost forgot to collect them. You will receive them back for training only." The boys grudgingly handed over their wands. "Oh and Harry, add another week to your grounding." Neville let out a small laugh. "And another week for you too, Neville."

Tom left the room when both began to laugh. "Looks like we're grounded for another week Harry."

"Yep, another whole week of restriction."

"And planning for our next pranks," both boys said in unison, grins spread across their face.

In the distance they heard a loud yell. Neville and Harry had tears in their eyes, they were laughing so hard. Seems like Uncle Sev finally arrived back at the manor and found what they did to his room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aunt Bella had been gone for several minutes before Luna heard a yell. 'Oops,' she thought, 'I knew there was something I forgot to tell them. Oh well, poor Uncle Severus.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, I better go start to read my books for school now. I have to read I think two of the three for my paper I have to write. At the least the paper is short... Until next week, my dear readers.


	5. Shopping

A/N: Ahh, I have no idea where this week went. I went to a writing workshop for two days then skipped the other two. Then I rushed to finish my friend's birthday present and arrrrgggg. Anyway, I have written the next few chapters. This weekend I won't have anymore time to write, so I'm going to post two chapters tonight. There is still a possibility I will post at my normal time next week, but...

Anyway, here's chapter five. Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed.

* * *

Tom Riddle sat at the head of the table and watched as the rest of his 'family' entered the room. Bella sat down gracefully, while Remus dropped into his chair beside her. Severus swooped into the room, scowl firmly on his face. The man, who normally wore only black or dark colours, now sported neon blue robes with green trimming. His hair was curled so tight, the regular shoulder-length hair fell only halfway down his forehead. Except, his hair wasn't down, the now Weasley red locks stuck straight out from his head- in all directions.

Remus looked up at Severus as the man sat down. Biting his lip to keep from laughing, he looked back at the doorway. He could feel Snape's glare boring into him. Across from him, Bella had a grin stretched across her face. No sound escaped the woman, but inside Severus knew she was cackling incessantly. Severus huffed.

Lucius and Draco Malfoy entered the room, their eyes widening when they caught sight of Severus. They sat down just as four children walked in; well three walked, Luna skipped.

Tom Riddle's 'Expelliarmus' red eyes watched, narrowed, as the children took their seats on each side of him. All four were silent, with faces of innocence. Their eyes, though, sparkled with laughter.

The red eyes stayed trained on them as he snapped his fingers. Several house elves popped into existence, carefully setting lunch down on the table. Everyone served themselves lunch in silence. Harry, Neville, Luna, and Hermione appeared to be calm, collected, and innocent on the outside. However, their conversation through their link was anything but.

""Uncle Sev's hair looks brilliant, 'Mione!""

""Thanks Nev, I love what you and Luna did to his robes.""

""Can we prank the Malfoys next?"" Luna's dreamy voice broke into the conversation.

""Of course, Lucius acts far too arrogant for my liking. Draco seriously needs to loosen up, though."" They all agreed with Harry and started to toss around ideas on what to do with to the Malfoys.

Tom's smooth voice broke through their thoughts before they had a definite plan.

"When you are finished eating, Lucius and Bella will take the five of you to shop for your school supplies. I trust there will be no problems?"

Luna took a spoonful of her soup and smiled sweetly, "Of course not Uncle Tom, why ever would there be a problem?" Her soft voice sounded so innocent, that Tom almost believed her. Almost.

"Very well." Tom dismissed them and they took their last bites of their food. Severus disappeared quickly into the hall, probably towards his lab. Tom pulled four wands from his robes, handing them cautiously to each respective child. Each took their hands and held them lovingly in their hands for a moment before the pieces of wood disappeared into their sleeves.

The groups of seven gathered by the fireplace, where Bella passed around the bag of floo powder. As soon as Lucius, the last person to leave, flashed away in an eruption of green smoke, Remus laughed. Tom quirked an eyebrow before departing into his office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna looked around Borgin and Burkes in fascination. The dim shop was full of dark artefacts and strange furnishings. The blonde girl let her hand caress her collar. The necklace was a comfortable black band, with a single stone on the front. The stone was emerald green, slightly darker than Harry's eyes, and had a silver casing around the edges. Each of the four children had their own piece of jewellery to wear for protection. Voldemort, himself, had given them the pieces. Each was an emergency portkey to Riddle manor and had several protective charms on it. It could be seen by others, but not touched. This way no one but them could take them off. Hermione's was a longer necklace, with the stone falling slightly lower than her collar bones. Harry's was a black leather bracelet, that looked almost exactly like Luna's necklace. Neville's was almost identical to Harry's. The biggest difference between the four pieces was something that could not be seen when they were wearing the jewellery. On the back of the silver plating of the stone, their names were engraved. This ensured that the magic of the bracelets and necklaces were keyed only to them.

Neville's larger frame appeared next to Luna, taking her hand. He lead the girl towards the door, where the others were gathered. Hermione nodded as the two reached the group and turned, excited, towards the alley.

Knockturn alley was dark and dirty, the opposite of Diagon Alley. Old hags and creepy men littered the street, partially hiding in the darkness. The shops looked old and unwelcoming and everyone on the street was eying the group, especially the children. Draco swallowed hard, why couldn't they just shop in Diagon Alley?

Hermione grabbed Neville's free hand, pulling him towards the 'Rare and Ancient Books' store. Luna took Harry's hand as she was pulled away. Bella smiled happily and rushed off after them, leaving the two nervous Malfoys outside Borgin and Burkes. They, too, hurried off.

Hermione led the group, sneering at anyone who even tried to step in her way. One man did succeed in grabbing her arm, though. With a swift flick of Luna's free wrist, the man was thrown back into the darkness between the shops. Hermione smiled her thanks and continued forward.

The shop was covered in dust and a dull bell rung quietly when they entered. Hermione was quick to reach the first table of books. A man emerged from behind the counter, snatching Hermione's hand that was about to lift one of the books. The girl's dark brown eyes narrowed at the old man. She tried to yank her arm away, unsuccessfully. "Release me, old man," she ordered.

The bell dinged again as Bella and the Malfoys entered the building. "What do you think you are doing?" Bella asked the man, outraged. The man's eyes flickered up to the source of the voice and widened slightly. "Release my daughter immediately."

The man blinked in and released Hermione's wrist, surprised. "Children should not be here; perhaps Diagon Alley is more… suitable for the _precious_ children?" The man's voice was raspy and dry. Harry rolled his eyes and huffed.

The man's looked, for the first time, over the children. None of them were wearing glamor and word had gotten around about the Dark Lord's heirs. The man dropped to his knees, "Forgive me, I had not realized-"

Neville's cold eyes glared at the man as he cut him off, "Apology not accepted. Crucio."

The old man dropped to the floor, entirely, and withered. For a while he was quiet, but it was too soon when he began to scream. Neville lifted the curse when the sound escaped the man's mouth. The man pried himself off the floor and looked at the boy, there was no wand in the adolescence's hand.

He shook as he pulled himself behind the counter. Hermione smiled and thanked Neville before go back to her search for new books. The book store in Knockturn Alley did not carry Hogwarts books, but it did have books on Dark magic, which Flourish and Blotts did not have.

Five minutes later, seven galleons were tossed on the counter. Hermione had picked ten new books, Harry picked two on defensive and offensive spells, Neville had two on plants and potions, and Luna carried six on creatures and mind magicks. Draco perused the books carefully, but picked up nothing.

Hermione stuffed her books into her feather light and bottomless bag, while Luna did the same for her and boys' books. Both girls carried their bags whenever they left the manor and stored anything that they would need in an emergency in them.

Neville lead the way across the street to the Apothecary. Harry made a face at the various ingredients that greeted them. Barrels of slimy, squirming things were beside the door and Harry took a step away. Potions were and never would be his greatest skill. The _things_ that go into the cauldron were just one turn off to Harry. The whole process of creating the potion needed patience and exact precision, two things that Harry did not have.

All of the children, this time, gathered ingredients. Neville and Luna took quite a few more that the others. Bottling and storing everything carefully, the girls cast an unbreakable charm on the vials of ingredients.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Twenty long minutes later, the Malfoys let out a sigh of relief. The quartet had led them through almost every shop in Knockturn Alley, with Bellatrix following at a slight distance. Everything else required for Hogwarts could only be bought in Diagon Alley. Bright, friendly (-er), _clean_ Diagon Alley. Bellatrix made a face when they reached the border between the shopping Alleys. Diagon Alley was bustling with people, as usual.

The group quickly made their way to the first shop they came to, Gladrags. Draco made a face as they entered the clothing store. Gladrags sold only casual, muggle like clothing. Harry and Neville swiftly picked out a few more pairs of jeans, shirts, and sweaters. Luna and Hermione, on the other hand, had to be dragged to the counter to pay for everything. Neville judged by the size of their pile that they bought at least twice as much as both he and Harry- each.

The next store they entered was Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. The store was surprisingly empty. The woman ushered the children onto the stools around her. Each stood as still as they could while she measured them and draped cloths on them. Almost an hour later, all five had several new sets of Hogwarts robes.

Flourish and Blotts was the next store they invaded. This store had a few customers browsing the shelves, but no one they recognized. Draco stuck close to Harry and Neville while they searched for books. Luna and Hermione, yet again, came back with a large armload of books. Setting the books on the counter, they added the nearby Hogwarts textbooks to their piles. Draco's eyes were wide when the girls came back with all those books. He had only picked one book to go with his Hogwarts texts.

From Flourish and Blotts, they travelled to Potage's Cauldron Shop to buy Hogwarts approved cauldrons. Also so they did not have to risk their own cauldrons in a class full of idiots. The next stop was the Apothecary for 'lighter' potion ingredients. It didn't take too long for them to gather more herbs and various parts of creatures (to the disgust of Harry).

From Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, each bought student star charts, extra phials, and collapsible telescopes. The next store they stopped at was Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magic Menagerie.

The shop was practically empty and two of the five shoppers were paying when the group walked into the shop. Luna wandered towards the owls. A snowy white owl with black piercing eyes watched Luna. Luna's sparkling blue eyes looked over all the owls twice before settling on the snowy owl. She lifted her arm and the owl flew over and perched gently on the upper arm. Luna smiled and stroked the bird's wings.

"She's beautiful," said a man behind the counter, "What are you going to call her?"

Luna looked thoughtfully at the owl. "Hedwig." She laid the money on the counter and stood by Bella, stroking her owl that now stood on her shoulder.

Hermione, on the other hand, made her way to the cats. Like Luna, she looked at each cat and kitten before picking her favorites. One cat in particular stood out to her. The kitten was small than the others around it, and sat by itself on the side. It's fur was grey, but when the light hit the hairs just right, he looked silver or even white. On top of his head were thin streaks of black, blending slightly with the surrounding grey. The small black streaks met at his neck, creating two parallel stripes going down his back and to the tip of his tail. Hermione picked him up and saw that he had a single curve of white fur at the bottom of his belly. Hermione smiled and petted him. Almost instantly, the kitten began to purr in her arms. Taking him to the counter, she put down the required amount.

Luna watched Hermione pay for a grey kitten. "What is its name?" She asked when her friend came close enough.

Hermione glanced down at the soft cat in her arms, still purring. "Shadow. His name is Shadow."

Harry and Neville approached the amphibian tanks, walking past each one slowly. Both boys could speak the language of the snakes and laughed at some of the comments they made.

'_Stupid humans. And just look at that white haired boy other there; I may not like those owls, but I do pity them. WHAT ARE _YOU_ LOOKING AT?'_ A black snake with a silver belly hissed at Harry and Neville. Neville chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking away. _'Stupid human. Why won't you go away like that brown haired one?'_

Harry smiled, _'That brown haired one is Neville. He doesn't really like snakes with an attitude.'_

'_You speak the serpent's tongue, young human?'_

Harry snorted, _'Obviously. What is your name?'_

'_I am called Anolel.'_

'_You have a pretty name, Anolel, but do you mind if I just call you Ann?'_

Anolel flicked her tongue out,_ 'Of course.'_

'_Great, come on then.' _Harry lifted the lid of the tank. Anolel slid up, wrapping herself around Harry's arm. _'Congrats Ann, you earned the title of being my familiar.'_

Anolel let out the snake equivalent of a sigh and thought to herself how dumb these young wizards were. Honestly, the boy is_ hers_, not the other way around. Stupid humans, always believing they are the greater creatures.

While Harry talked with the snake, Neville continued down the row of tanks. Finally, he came across a two foot long green snake. The snake was sleeping peacefully and Neville just stood there, watching.

'_Hello there.'_ The snake's colour suddenly changed from green to black. Neville's eyes widened.

'_Hello young speaker. Why did you awaken me from my nap?'_

'_Well, I was trying to find a familiar. The snakes had quite an attitude, you were the first one I came across that did not insult me.'_

The snake's colour changed to a light blue as Neville spoke. _'I will be your familiar, young one. As long as I can continue my nap.'_

'_Of course, we have one more stop before we go home, though.'_

'_That is fine,'_ the snake slid onto Neville's arm when he lifted the top. _'My name is Sabrang, what is yours?'_

'_Neville. Neville Riddle.'_

Sabrang gave a slight nod before turning green again and falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Everyone gathered by the door with their new pets. Draco had a tawny owl with beady eyes perched on his shoulder, while Hedwig was leaning slightly on Luna's head. Shadow was being petted by both Hermione and Bella, much to the pleasure of the cat. Finally, both Neville and Harry's snakes, Sabrang and Anolel, were wrapped around their respective owner's arms. Together the group of seven made their way down the street to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Luna already had a wand. However, their wands were made specifically for them and not registered with the ministry. Draco, though, did not have a wand. Besides, having a second wand was always a good idea- just in case.

A bell above the door jingled when Harry pushed the door open. Taking a step inside, he froze. Standing in front of the counter was Benjamin Potter. Sitting in the corner, on the windowsill were Lily and James Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	6. Meet the Potters

Neville pushed past Harry. Lily stood, with tears in her eyes. Harry blinked out of his stupor and moved out of the doorway. Luna and Hermione stayed on either side of the boys, against the wall. Bellatrix LeStrange followed the children inside, narrowing her eyes at the adult Potters. James glared back.

Draco poked his head inside before actually walking in, and when he did, he stayed close to his father. Not a word was spoken between either party.

Suddenly, Mr Ollivander emerged from the shelves of wands. "Ah, Misters Riddle, Mister Malfoy, Ms LeStrange and Ms Lovegood. I will be with you five as soon as I find Mr Potter here his wand."

Ollivander turned back to Ben before anyone could even think of responding. He handing the boy the wand out of the box he just opened, "Try this, 8 3/4" Cedar with a Unicorn tail hair."

Harry watched as his brother waved the wand, and yellow and silver sparks shot from the end. "Excellent, excellent. Cedar wood bonds only to those who are loyal, while Unicorn hair will help you succeed in your strongest area of magic.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, how about you next?" Ben stepped off the side, beside his parents as Draco walked up to the counter. Five wands later, he was rewarded with a 10", Hawthorn wand with a Unicorn hair core.

Next up was Luna. Ten tries later, she proudly held a 9" silver lime wood wand with a dragon heartstring center. Neville took nine tries before he held a 9 ¼" Chestnut wand with a phoenix feather. Hermione took only three attempts before she found a 10" Elm with phoenix feather.

Harry took the longest of the group. When he stepped up, everyone's eyes in the room were on him. The Potters had been waiting to see what Harry's wand was, but were beginning to become bored. Harry tried fifteen wands so far, when a strange look crossed Ollivander's face. The man rushed off to the back of the store, muttering to himself. Slowly, he came back to the counter and opened the box. A frail hand carefully picked up the wand and placed it into Harry waiting palm.

Green and silver sparks shot from the end of the wand before gold mixed with the silver. Harry thanked the man and Bella stepped up to pay for her charges' wands.

Harry joined his group of impatient friends. "Took you long enough, Harry," surprisingly it was Draco who said it.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I was about to just give up and stick with my old wand. My wand probably works better than this one, but both just _feel_ right."

Neville snorted, "Have you been feeling you wands again, Harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys. When they looked back at Harry, another boy was standing slightly behind him. Benjamin Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The group tensed when they noticed the other boy standing there. They all turned to face him, forming a small semicircle in front of Ben. Ben swallowed hard, nervous.

"Hi."

Harry raised an eyebrow and Hermione let out a short laugh. Neville watched warily as the adult Potters approached. Lucius and Bella appeared behind the children just as Luna stepped forward. Her hand was extended and the snowy owl on her shoulder watched the boy in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna's normal dreamy voice surprised Ben, but he took the girl's hand.

"Benjamin Potter, but I prefer Ben." Luna nodded and let go, his hand fell back to his side.

"These are my friends, Hermione LeStrange, Harry Riddle, Neville Riddle, and Draco Malfoy."

"Riddle? As in Tom Marvolo Riddle? He-who-must-not-be-named?" Ben's eyes were wide as he stared at the brother he hadn't seen in years.

Luna giggled, "Well I just call him Uncle Tom, or Voldemort. But, yes. It is the same person. He is quite a curious man. Just this morning we were playing a nice game of hide-and-seek, but when he found us, we ended up grounded. I don't think that's how the game works, but I haven't played in years. Well, not since mum died anyway. She was a nice woman. She would always play with me and teach me new things. Of course I still have Daddy, but now I have Hermione, Har-"

Bella cut the girl off, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough now, Luna." A sad looked crossed the girl's face for a moment, but disappeared as quickly as it came. She nodded and petted her owl. The Potter's blinked. Everyone knew the Lovegoods were crazy, although most just called them _different_. Though, they weren't expecting a life story from the girl.

Then there was that girl Hermione, she looked just like her mother behind her. Lily briefly wondered if there was any hope for the poor girl, or if she was insane like her mother. However, in this setting, Bellatrix seemed quite sane and calm. Next was Malfoy. The platinum blonde boy was the spitting image of his awful father. His personality was probably just like his father's too. A Malfoy is a Malfoy, arrogant and evil.

Neville Longbottom was nothing like Lily remembered him. Then again, last time she saw him was when he was an infant. Despite the now muscular body and tall stature, there was no mistaking it. This boy was a Longbottom. His hair was just like his father's and his eyes were his mother's, but with the spark hers had lost years ago.

Finally there was Harry. Harry had always been a short, skinny boy and always so sweet. The boy standing in front of her was muscular, you could really see it when he took off his robes. Which, he did, when he became hot from standing in the small shop for so long. His hair was dark brown, almost black in colour and tame, unlike his twin's. His eyes were exactly like Lily's; they were a sparkling emerald green. Yet, the sparkle in his eyes wasn't the same as it had been once upon a time. When he was an infant they shone with curiosity and happiness. Now they held the same emotions, mixed with others that Lily couldn't decipher.

Lucius was the one to break the silence that had taken over the shop again. "Come along, we need to get back to Borgin and Burkes before night falls."

Hermione smirked and turned to the older Malfoy, "Aww, is big bad Lucius Malfoy afraid of the dark?" Lucius' eyes flicked with fear when Hermione used the same voice her mother used when torturing people.

She laughed, "Come on guys, farewell Potters."

Harry took Luna's hand and followed Hermione out the door with Neville and Draco behind them. Bella and Lucius followed their children into the even darker Knockturn Alley. Dusk was just setting and the sun was halfway under the horizon. The shadows of the alley looked pitch black and each one of them were prepared to flick their wands into their hands at any moment.

No trouble crossed them, though, as they made their way into Borgin and Burkes. Each one took a handful of floo powder from Bella's bag and floo'd back to their respective manors of Riddle and Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The second the now group of five landed in the hall of Riddle Manor, Voldemort came out of a nearby room to greet them.

"How was Knockturn Alley?"

Luna piped up first, "It was quite nice, though the Malfoys seemed a bit out of place when we shopped."

Tom nodded, "And how was Diagon Alley?"

"Eh it was alright, but we did run into the Potters," Hermione said with a sneer. Diagon Alley was not her favourite place and the Potters hated anyone dark before they even met them, so Hermione hated them.

Tom's eyebrows rose, "Really? What did the Potters have to say?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "Nothing. They mostly just stared at me, but Ben tried to actually talk to us."

Tom looked to Bella who nodded and disappeared into another room of the Manor. He sighed. "Alright, come along. Let's finish this conversation in my study."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Several turns and long corridors later, Tom opened the door to his study. The room was very business-like; the only comfortable places to sit were the two couches in front of the fireplace, the straight back chair behind the desk, and Tom's armchair by the couches. The room was decorated in greens, browns, and blacks. The floor was shining brown hardwood, the rug in the center was black with intricate green patterns.

Tom motioned to the couches and they took their seats. Neville and Harry sat on the couch opposite of Hermione and Luna, while Tom sat in the armchair between the two.

A house elf popped, setting a tea down on the table in front of them. It promptly served tea and vanished again.

The Dark Lord took a sip of his tea, turning to his boys. "All of you will face… problems while you attend Hogwarts. They may even try to convince you that I have manipulated you into joining me. But, we all know that this is untrue."

They all shook heads in agreement. Tom had given them all the option to leave. The only catch was that they could not come back. If they left, they left for good. Hermione was firmly on the 'dark' side and Luna really had nowhere else to go. Harry and Neville just couldn't stand the thought of leaving the girls. They may have loved their old families, but the people at Riddle Manor were their new family.

Harry thought back to when he was first given the choice. He only considered leaving for two people. Ben and Remus. They were Harry's favourite people. Ben was a kind younger brother, who had always looked up to his brother. Harry loved Ben, and he was the only person, now, that gave him any ties to the 'light'. The other person was Remus, who no lived at Riddle Manor. Remus was considered a 'dark creature' by the ministry due to his werewolf condition. Since he had little rights given to him, he had only his family. When Harry was taken, Remus went on the search with the Aurors for his cub and Neville. Several weeks had passed when the Auror department gave up their search for the boys, but Remus did not. Severus had taken pity on the poor man and took him to see Harry. Remus made his choice, that day that Harry would need him more than Ben would, so he took a position as a spy.

"We all know where we belong, father." Harry's soft voice said to Tom.

Tom watched his sons, "While you are at Hogwarts, the truth of your existence will be revealed. There will be no suspicion if you spend time with Severus, as he is the head of Slytherin; I have no doubt that at least two of you, if not all, will be sorted into Slytherin. As for Remus, Harry can claim that he wants to get close to his 'Uncle' again. I have already discussed any questions or problems that might arise with Remus.

"Each of you are far ahead of any first year in Hogwarts. However, there _are_ classes that you could take advanced courses on. This way your schooling will not cease. Locate the Room of Requirement and practice there. You may begin finding allies and train them, too. Do not hide all of your power, but do not show everything- especially your more… advanced abilities. That means no wandless or strong dark magic in the presence of others.

"Since you are all grounded, Severus or Remus will be watching over your practice sessions and you will serve a detention every Friday."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to protest. Tom put his hand up to stop her, "It will not go on your record, no one else even has to know."

Hermione sighed in relief.

"Now," Tom put his tea down and clapped his hands, "wands, please. Both of them. I know you all bought another in Ollivanders."

The children huffed and Tom soon had a handful of eight wands. "Excellent now, dinner will be held in an hour. Go unpack you shopping bags and clean up."

The four flooded out of the room, to the tower that held their rooms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In Godric's Hallow, the Potter family was snuggled into their beds.

"He was there, James. He was so close. James, he was so handsome and and-"

James brushed a piece of Lily's red hair behind her ear, "I know Lily. But you saw who he was with- LeStranges and Malfoys, there was nothing we could do."

"Neville was there, and that Lovegood girl, too. Oh James, my baby is alright, but he doesn't feel like mine anymore." Tears fell from Lily's emerald eyes, drenching a spot on her pillow.

James took off his glasses and set them down on the bedside table. The light clicked off and James held Lily in his arms until both fell asleep.

A few doors down, Benjamin Potter lay in his bed in the dark. Calming moonlight poured through his window. He thought back to the Ollivander's shop. For the first time in years, he saw his brother. Ben's heart clenched, Harry was his brother and he loved him dearly. With a sad sigh Ben remember the people Harry was with. The two adults were know dark wizards, but no one could prove that they did anything wrong. Two of the children looked just like the adults, obviously their children.

Then there was the blonde girl. She didn't seen dark or evil, but she was quite friendly. The other boy was someone Ben vaguely recognized. Neville had been a boy who frequently visited them. Ben was never really close to Neville; both boys were too shy to interact. Harry, on the other hand, was always friendly and welcoming to new people. Harry played with them both equally when Neville came to visit.

Ben made up his mind as he fell asleep. Dark or not, Harry was his brother and Ben would be at his side.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: The next chapter will be up soon :) don't forget to review.


	7. Welcome to Hogwarts

A/N: I'm not sure if I told you guys this, but

"speech"

""mind link""

'_parsletongue'_

Harry Potter is not mine, but the mistakes in this story are…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom Riddle hugged each of the four children while the Malfoys waited uncomfortable on the side. He wagged his finger, "Try not to cause too much chaos."

They smiled conspiratorially at each other, "Of course." Their voices were too innocent and Tom shook his head and reached into his robes. Pulling his hand out he pulled out eight assorted wands. He handed out the custom made wands; each had intricate carving designs of the children's choice. Tom looked at the four remaining wands, all made by Ollivander.

"Hmm, let's see. We have a silver lime wood with… dragon heartstring center. Then a Chestnut with phoenix feather, Elm and phoenix, and," Tom stopped, surprised. "Yew with dragon heartstring.

"Well the silver lime is Luna's because of its strength for those who possess powerful abilities in mind magiks. The Chestnut must be Neville's because of its preference to those who enjoy more natural forms of magic, like herbology. The Elm is Hermione's due to its power and elegance. That leaves the Yew for Harry." He handed the wands out gently, "My own wand from Ollivander's is yew."

Tom glanced up at the grandfather clock, there were ten minutes before the train left. "Merlin, you're going to be late, go, go, go."

Lucius pulled out a large, gold button. The second everyone was touching it, they were pulled away to Platform 9 ¾.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Platform was crowded with families and students. The whistle on the train blew loudly and students gave a quick goodbye to their parents before scrambling to find their place on the train. Draco gave a quick goodbye and promise to write to his father before following the others onto the train.

The train was eight cars long. It was an unwritten rule that each year stayed in the same car, with the first one being for prefects and teachers that were aboard. Hermione led the way to the very last car and sat down at one of the tables. Harry sat beside her, while Neville and Luna sat across from them. Draco sat in the booth beside theirs with Alexa Carrow, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

The ride to Hogwarts was mostly peaceful. Students further down the car were whispering and shooting glances at the quartet, though. One girl, who introduced herself as Beth Grander, tried to make conversation with the group. The girl had frizzy brown hair and buckteeth that shone while she spoke incessantly about how excited she was. Another extremely annoying muggleborn. Not all muggleborns were too bad, but this one… this one was awful.

A boy sitting next to her in the booth across from them finally managed to shut her up. He introduced himself as Michael Corner. Michael had cropped, brown hair and muddy brown eyes like the girl's. He still had quite a bit of his baby fat on him and seemed a bit nervous and shy.

Ben Potter sat with them, watching his brother. The final person to complete the table opposite to them was a red haired girl. She had excessive amounts of freckles on her face and friendly blue eyes. Her robes were slightly tattered, most likely second hand. When she introduced herself as Ginny Weasley, everything made sense.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Several hours later, the train finally arrived at Hogsmead station. Stepping off the train, the first years were engulfed in darkness. Pale light shone from a few lampposts, but fog scattered the light. A huge man stood to the side, waving a lantern, "Firs' years this way! Firs' years!"

The small group of kids huddled together as they made their way towards the half-giant. When everyone reached him, he began to take large steps that crushed any plant life that was unlucky enough to be in his path.

Leading the first years down a muddy hill, he gestured to the boats. "No more tha' fou' to a boat."

Harry took the front, with Luna behind him and Neville in the far back. In the boat beside them, Ben took the spot next to his brother. Ginny sat behind him, then Beth and Michael.

Seeing that everyone was situated in boats, Hagrid thrust his umbrella forward. All of the boats shot out a few feet from shore before beginning a slower course.

When Hogwarts came into view, the first years gasped. The castle looked magnificent from their view on Black Lake. Multiple towers seemed to touch the dark sky and soft lights leaked from the windows. In their amazement, none of the new students noticed land approaching until their boats rocked forward when they hit the shore.

Hagrid waited at the top of the hill for all the first years to climb out of their boats. Hagrid turned in the mud, and stood by the huge doors of Hogwarts. Harry and his friends stood at the back of the group. Making sure no one was looking; Harry flicked his wrist, casting a silent cleaning charm on all four of them. Neville smiled gratefully.

Ben's eyes widened when he saw his brother cast a wandless spell. He had been watching his brother out of the corner of his eye the entire time.

Hagrid's large fist beat on the door three times before it opened to reveal a grey haired witch. The woman had glasses perched on her nose and her haired pulled tightly into a smooth bun. Her robes were black with red trim and she nodded her thanks to Hagrid.

Hagrid disappeared around a corner when the woman let everyone inside. They stopped in front of another set of large doors. Harry could hear voices chattering on the other side.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The Opening Feast will begin momentarily, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted. The houses you are sorted into will be like your family for you time at Hogwarts. Since you are a small group this year, you will all share you classes, however you common rooms will be separate. The four houses are Gryffindor," she said the first house with a bit of pride. She must be McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, reasoned Hermione.

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has produced its fair share of noble wizards and witches. While you attend Hogwarts, triumphs will be rewarded with points, while foolish rule-breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be rewarded with the House Cup. I will return shortly, wait quietly."

The woman disappeared behind the doors with the voices. The students began to mumble quietly to each other, until the doors opened again. "We are ready for you. Come along."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Great Hall was breath-taking. Four tables with their house flags above each filled the space. The first years followed McGonagall between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. She stopped them when they reached an empty space between the house tables and the head table. The semi-orderly lines formed a small crowd in front of her.

Candles floated above them, as if the stars shining in the sky were closer. Luna watched a drop of wax roll down the side of one, only to fit neatly at the bottom. The candles bobbed slightly in the air and McGonagall picked up a scroll of paper, before turning to a tattered hat on a stool expectantly.

Hundreds of eyes watched the hat's brim tear open and begin to sing.

_Once, long ago, I was plucked from a head,_

_The head of Godric Gryffindor, who dearly loved red._

_Four Founders, of our now divided school,_

_Filled me with magic and used me as a tool._

_A tool to divide the students by personality,_

_Thus began my immortality._

_Each founder wanted certain traits_

_So students were split to their new fates._

_Brave Gryffindor wanted those of daring,_

_He took those whose bravery was more than sparing._

_Kind Hufflepuff chose those who were just and loyal,_

_They were kind and honest, while unafraid to toil._

_Wise Ravenclaw took those of wit and creativity,_

_She gathered those who learned as a fun activity._

_Finally, cunning Slytherin stole those with ambition,_

_His students were sly and cunning in any position._

_Once all four were united, standing strong in our school,_

_Now each one has turned, trying to find a way to rule._

_Each new year, new students I sort,_

_They compete harshly in points and a silly sport._

_Just remember, that those who want loyalty,_

_Must earn it; not demand it like royalty._

_So step right up, rest me on you head,_

_I'll sort you away, and to separated houses you'll spread._

The silence in the Hall was deafening. What in Merlin's name was that supposed to mean? Dumbledore cleared his throat and the sound of paper rustling could be heard. Clapping began slowly, but a voice cut it off.

McGonagall's voice was loud, "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Abbott, Hannah."

A girl with golden pigtails rushed up to the stool. The hat covered her head for a moment before announcing "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan." The next girl had wavy brown hair that fell neatly down her back. The hat sent her to sit next to Hannah when it announced, "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Brown, Lavender." Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione suppressed a snort. What a colourful name. The hat stayed on her hat for a few minutes before sending the brunette to "GRYFFINDOR"

"Carrow, Alexa." McGonagall's voice almost caught when she read out the next name. A girl with waist length, straight black hair approached the stool. Her eyes were icy blue and it wasn't long before she was sent to "SLYTHERIN"

"Corner, Michael." The shy boy from the train stumbled out of the crowd. He practically fell on the stool before cramming the hat on his head. Hermione was betting Hufflepuff, but Neville had a strange feeling that he would be a Gryffindor. Their guesses were good and Hermione slipped a galleon into Neville's hand when the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR"

"Goyle, Gregory." The boy that walked up to the stool was slightly round and tall. At first glance he looked quite menacing and mean… that was until he was sorted into "HUFFLEPUFF"

Neville blinked. Hermione leaned towards her friends and whispered "and that is one result of inbreeding."

They smothered their laughter when the next person was announced.

"Grander, Bethany." The obnoxiously excited girl rushed up to the stool and pulled on the hat. Five minutes later, "GRYFFINDOR" was announced. Harry pitied the Gryffindors.

"LeStrange, Hermione." McGonagall almost cringed when the girl made her way out of the crowd. Harry, Neville, and Luna were patting her on the back and whispering encouragingly. "SLYTHERIN"

Minerva sighed when the girl left, maybe she really _was_ just like her mother.

"Longbottom, Neville." No one from the crowd moved. The sea of students began their whispering. Neville Longbottom, wasn't that the boy who went missing all those years ago?

McGonagall and the rest of the teachers searched the crowd of first years with their eyes. When all eyes settled on Neville, the boy let out a soft sigh. He squeezed Luna's hand that somehow ended up intertwined with his before letting go and slowly making his way up to the stool.

He paused before sitting, looking up at the staff table. His birth parents were sitting at the end of the table next to the Potters. Thoughts from his childhood flooded his mind. The Longbottoms may have loved him, but they were always disappointed that he never showed signs of magic. They were convinced he was a squib.

"I no longer go by the name Longbottom, professor. My surname has been, for many years now, and always will be Riddle."

Students of dark families gasped. There was only one Riddle who could have taken Neville and Harry without a trace. The name Tom Marvolo Riddle was released during the first war, in an attempt to dissuade people from joining the Death Eaters. It really didn't have much of an effect when Voldemort continued to rule his followers with an iron fist- until he found his sons. So, the name was forgotten by most.

The families who followed the Dark Lord never forgot, though. Many thought about abandoning Tom's side, but the power Tom wielded was too strong. Their dark marks he branded on their arms kept them in submission and eventually they just accepted it. On a chilly October night, the harsh ruling abruptly ended. From that day on, children could be seen in the manor and grounds. For a while there was always someone from the select inner circle with them. Eventually the children played without a babysitter, and a group of lower level death eaters attacked them.

All death eaters, from every rank, heard about what happened to those five men. Not that anyone ever spoke of it; instead the warning not to mess with the strange children was passed.

Minerva's lips disappeared before she answered, "Very well Mr Riddle."

Neville nodded and took his place on the stool. The hat whispered quietly in his ear before calling out "SLYTHERIN"

Neville made his way to Hermione and sat down comfortable at the Slytherin table.

"Lovegood, Luna." Dumbledore leaned forward and watched as Harry patted her shoulder and whispered something to the girl. Her long blonde hair flowed gently behind her as she skipped up to the stool. Albus raised an eyebrow, this was the Luna Lovegood; friend of several dark families' children?

The hat didn't stay on Luna's head long before it shouted, "RAVENCLAW"

All three of her friends smiled happily at her. Their smiles paled in comparison to Luna's shining grin of happiness. She knew she wouldn't go into Slytherin like her friends, but Ravenclaw was just as good.

"Malfoy, Draco." The blonde boy swaggered up to the stool and sat proudly. The hat barely touched his head before screaming, "SLYTHERIN" Harry rolled his eyes, of course.

"Patil, Padma." An Indian girl let go of her sister's hand and sat on the stool. "RAVENCLAW"

She sat next to Luna at the blue table and greeted her housemates warmly before turning to sister.

"Patil, Parvarti." The identical Indian twin was slightly disappointed, but immensely happy when she was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR" She wouldn't be able to share a dorm with her sister, but now she was free. She didn't have to _always_ be with her sister or just be 'that other twin.'

"Potter, Benjamin." The Potter adults watched excitedly as Ben approached the stool. Lily and James were both betting Gryffindor, their old house. The hat surprised everyone, though, nearly seven minutes later. "HUFFLEPUFF"

Like he had done with only his friends, Harry clapped. The Potters were puzzled for a moment before snapping out of it and clapping. Maybe their other son would follow their legacy and go into Gryffindor. Gryffindor was the house of the good, hopefully Harry would be sorted there.

"Potter, Harrison." Harry stepped away from the three remaining students.

"Like my brother, Neville that is, said; my surname is not Potter, but Riddle." Ben's face fell when Harry called Neville his brother. Tears threatened to escape until a thought crossed his mind. Harry never said he had only Neville as a brother, he just specified who he was talking about. The tears went away and hope was restored to Ben. He would get his brother back, one way or another.

With sad eyes, McGonagall regarded the boy in front of her. "Very well Mr Riddle, take a seat."

The sorting hat sat on Harry's head even longer than it did on Ben's. Ten minutes later it finally announced "SLYTHERIN"

"Thomas, Dean." Lily stopped paying attention to the sorting. Harry didn't seem to want anything to do with them. James stopped for an entirely different reason. He was dumbstruck with a fact given to him tonight; neither of his sons were Gryffindors.

Dean was a kind looking black boy. He was thin and sat cautiously on the stool. It wasn't long before the hat announced his fate to be in "GRYFFINDOR"

"Weasley, Ginevra." The girl with flaming red hair from the train left the boy still standing there. Sitting on the stool, her brothers prepared to welcome her to Gryffindor (loudly and proudly in the twin's case). Two minutes later, her brothers wore a look of surprise. "RAVENCLAW" The twins were the first to recover, shouting and hooting their congratulations to their baby sister.

"Zabini, Blaise." The last boy walked up to the stool, pulling on the hat. His hair was jet black and he was quite impatient. "RAVENCLAW"

When Blaise sat down, McGonagall tidied up and Albus stood.

"Welcome all of you to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Just a few announcements before the feast begins. First years, let it be known that the Forbidden Forest is, in fact, forbidden; hence the name. A few of you older students could do well to remember that.

"Our Caretaker, Mr Filtch would also like to remind you all that objects such as Fanged Frisbees, Exploding Eggs, and Booming Boomerangs are banned. The full list can be found in Mr Filtch's office. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore waved his hand and the tables filled with food.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

An hour later, dessert disappeared from the table. Dumbledore stood up once again, "Once again, welcome to Hogwarts. Prefects, please lead your house to the common rooms. Good Night."

Everyone stood and went their separate ways. ""Wait for us outside your common room, Luna. We'll stop by for you as soon as Uncle Sev is finished with his 'welcome' speech.""

""Alright.""


	8. Dumbledore

A/N: Okay, this is about the time that I become really nervous about having a story posted. It started to gain followers and views, and I can't but keep thinking about any mistakes I made. Like, 'should I have introduced that so early?', or 'should I have not included that?'. Oh well, too late. If you have any suggestions or questions, just send me a message/review. I'm not entirely sure what exactly to put in the next chapter. Anything you guys want to see?

Harry Potter may not be mine, but the mistakes here sure are... sadly.

* * *

Luna stood outside Ravenclaw tower's entrance, humming quietly to herself. Professor Flitwick poked his head out to find his lost Ravenclaw. Seeing her, he exited the common room and stood beside the girl.

"The Headmaster requested that I lead you to his office."

The girl nodded, "Mhmm, I know."

Fillius blinked in surprise before clearing his throat. "Alright then, come along Ms Lovegood."

He began the trek to the Headmasters office. Albus wanted the heads of house and certain students in a meeting. "No thank you." Luna's dreamy voice stopped Flitwick and she resumed her gentle humming.

"Why ever not?"

"Oh, its quite simple really. I need to wait first."

"Eh… May I ask what you are waiting for?" Suddenly the girl stopped her humming and lit up, smiling. She ran down the corridor, just in time for Harry, Neville, and Hermione to come around the corner. Neville stepped back when the smaller body crashed into his for a hug. Harry laughed and Luna turned her hug to him.

"Oh, I wish you could see it. Ravenclaw tower is incredible. There are so many books and my dorm mates are so nice. Though, I think there is an infestation of wrackspurts in one of the dormitories."

Hermione nodded seriously, "You should take care of that infestation before they spread through the castle."

Fillius furrowed his eyebrows, what on earth was a wrackspurt? The group of four walked past him. Luna turned her head, Harry's arm around her shoulders. "Aren't you coming, professor?" he squeaked and hurried after the quartet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, watching the door. All three Potters, both Longbottoms, Minerva, Remus, and Pomona were already here. Severus reached the top of the stairs.

Albus stood, "Ah Severus, finally. Wait, where are the children?"

He shrugged, "Misters Riddle said something about fetching Ms Lovegood."

Four children suddenly reached the top of the staircase, entering the office. "Ah there you are children. Where is Professor Flitwick?" Said professor climbed the last stair, his breathing slightly strained. Albus clapped, "Excellent, we are all here. Children, you may take a seat." Ben was already seated in front of his parents, no one else moved.

"That's alright, Headmaster." The Longbottoms were staring at Neville, Alice's eyes glistening with the memories of their baby.

Albus nodded and sat back down. "I've summoned you all down here for… clarification." The four friends feigned confusion. "Harry, Neville, during your years away from your families, who did you live with?"

Harry answered, "A kind man who occasionally goes by the name Riddle."

"And what other name might this _kind man_ go by?"

This time Neville piped up, "I think you know very well _what_ name he goes by."

Albus' eyes twinkled sadly. "So it is true then, Voldemort was the one to kidnap you two? Ms Lovegood there was no report of you being taken, how did Voldemort capture you?"

Luna's expression was quite annoyed and her normally dreamy voice was hard and cold, "Uncle Tom did _not_ kidnap or capture me. I, in fact, found him."

Dumbledore was taken aback, the girl was quite docile and friendly looking a minute ago. Then he noticed the necklace around her neck. It was an emerald stone with Slytherin carvings and symbols on the silver plating. "My apologies Ms Lovegood."

Luna's dreamy expression returned to her, "That's alright," her voice hardened slightly, "We all make mistakes, don't we Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Albus narrowed his eyes slightly, "Yes, yes, of course."

Hermione stopped anymore questions, "Will that be all, Headmaster? It is, after all, getting late and tomorrow is the first day of classes."

Albus almost argued, and kept them there for questioning, "You know, Professor, wouldn't a meeting like this require ALL parties' parents present? There are four children present here, and only one has his parents with him." Neville's accusing voice pierced Dumbledore's thoughts.

Frank Longbottom's expression unexpectedly turned to anger, "You ungrateful brat, your mother and I did everything for you. And you have the audacity to stand there and say that we are not your parents? You horrid little squib!"

The professors in the room were standing in the back of the office, quite surprised. Four wands were instantly trained on the man. Severus and Remus smirked inwardly.

"Now, now, let's not-" Dumbledore tried to diffuse the situation.

Neville's glare silenced him, slightly raising the hand that did not have his wand in it; his friends lowered their wands slightly. Neville's glare turned to them and three wands disappeared back into their respective sleeves. Neville's Chestnut wand remained trained on his ex-father.

Frank scoffed now that there wasn't four wands pointed at him and pulled out his own wand. "Boy, I am a trained Auror. You're just a first year. You wouldn't stand a chance in a duel."

Neville raised his eyebrow and Hermione let out a giggle. "You know, Daddy dearest, I knew you never liked me, but threatening an eleven year old?" He smirked, "Besides a duel against you would be far too easy. I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back."

Frank not backing down, accepted, "Fine, if you want to play big strong boy for your girlfriend there, so be it. But tying your hands would be pointless." Frank turned and led the group of children to the Great Hall. The professors and Alice looked worriedly at Dumbledore. Hurriedly, they rushed into the Great Hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neville and Frank stood face to face in the center of a now clear Great Hall. The others flooded in and stood beside Luna, Harry, and Hermione. They watched as the opponents bowed and walked to their beginning positions.

Harry smiled, "Gee James, I don't want Longbottom and Nev to have all the fun. Want to duel next?"

James was saved from answering when Frank shot the first curse- Expelliarmus, an elementary spell. Neville casually flicked his wand, redirecting the spell.

James admired the boy, he was certainly brave. The boy never showed any type of magical talent and everyone just figured he was a squib. When he challenged his father to a duel, James was surprised. Not many Aurors would even think of duelling Frank. Frank Longbottom was a well-known, top Auror.

Frank continued to fire simple curses at his former son. Neville simply flicked his wand, not saying a word. Frank narrowed his eyes and kicked up the level of his spells. Neville continued to do nothing but conjure shields or redirect the curses.

The boy gave a fake yawn, "I'm getting bored; are you quite finished?"

"I'm right aren't I? You really aren't much more than a squib. Is that all you can do, cast little shields?"

"I don't want to hurt you, after all I believe injuring someone contributed to your existence, no matter how stupid, is wrong."

Frank snorted, "Aren't you just a gentleman. And I still regret the day you were born." Neville shrugged. "Fine, maybe this will get you to fight." Frank shot a purple curse at Luna. The girl had no chance to pull out her hand; in a panic, she waved he hand, redirecting the curse away from her.

"Big mistake." Neville muttered. The spectators were still amazed at Luna's performance of _accidental magic_. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, knowing better than the others.

A sudden wave of spells shot towards Frank. Frank ducked and threw up shields while Neville stood there, quietly. His eyes trained on Frank and spells erupting from his wand.

Luna was a bit of a sore spot for them, especially Neville and Harry. The girl was the youngest of the four and was very important to them in many ways. To the Dark Lord, she was his daughter and seer. To Hermione, she the sister she never had. But for Neville and Harry, she was the sweet little girl that was always happy. Luna always managed to make them smile or laugh when they needed to. Luna was unique and beautiful. Neither of them fully understood their feelings for Luna, they just knew that there was a heavy consequence for attacking her.

As quickly as he began, Neville stopped shooting spells. His arm fell back to his side. Frank was breathing heavily. "You know, I could kill you. That is always the penalty for harming one us. If the bastard got away before the four of us could regroup, Voldemort would capture them for us. Then the fool would be given to us."

Frank rolled his eyes at the boy's obvious lies, "Expelliarmus." Neville let his wand fly from his hand; it clattered to the floor near his friends. "Only a fool would believe that story. Just like now, you have no wand. No wand means no spells. I win."

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

Hermione sighed, when Uncle Tom told them not to show their true power, she knew they would eventually show it. She just didn't realize it would be this soon.

"Your friends can't help you, its cheating. A _gentleman_ wouldn't cheat."

"And an _Auror_ wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge an opponent he knows nothing about. Yet, here we are. However, I will not cheat. My friends will remain out of the way."

"You've lost boy, Stupify!" A dull green light sped towards the boy. Neville raised his hand, sending the spell back. Frank cast a shield in surprise. Neville took five steps closer to the man. Frank shot stronger spells, all of which were redirected into the wall.

"I've taken down bigger men than you, Longbottom."

Frank swallowed, slightly nervous now. "You can't cast strong enough spell to take me down wandlessly. And you have no wand."

Neville considered using his more powerful wand, but dismissed the thought. Hermione was probably angry at him enough. "Try me."

Frank shot spells off at Neville, all blocked. Frank shot a harmless Expelliarmus at the group of children, in order to distract Neville.

His ploy worked and Neville turned and watched the spell force Luna to stumble back a step. Her protective necklace absorbed the rest of the spell. The others in the room gasped. Frank shot a stupefy at Neville, not paying attention to the girl.

The stupefy was also absorbed, into Neville's bracelet. Neville hit the ground, falling back. Neville stood, turning slowly back to Frank. Frank stood frozen in shock. That spell was supposed to knock Neville unconscious, not knock him over.

Unfortunately, Neville's first instinct to Crucio his and Luna's attacker kicked in. Neville's eyes blazed with fire and Frank fell to his knees. Albus quickly erected a silencing ward around the hall. Alice and Albus rushed to Frank's side.

The Potters and five professors were frozen in horror. Hermione sighed and Harry shook his head. All three walked to Neville, at a casual pace. Alice was pleading with Neville to stop. Albus had his wand trained on Neville, casting various spells at the boys in an attempt to stop the cruciatus. All of the spells were harmlessly pulled to his bracelet, not even affecting Neville in his cold rage. Frank began to scream.

Harry and Hermione stopped beside Neville. Luna took Neville's hand and squeezed comfortingly. The spell weakened slightly. "Come on Nev," Luna's soft voice whispered in Neville's ear, "I think he's had enough, don't you think?"

Neville's eyes calmed and he sighed, lifting the curse. "Quickly, Alice you must get him to Madam Pomfrey." Albus ordered in a rush.

"Wait!" Harry called. Everyone turned to him. Frank's body was slumped, unconscious on the floor.

Hermione and Harry turned to Alice and Dumbledore, "Obliviate. Stupefy."

Alice and Dumbledore fell to the ground. The pair turned to the Potters and Professors. "We're quite sorry, but we can't have Neville getting arrested now can we?" Severus and Remus took the other three professors by surprise, Obliviating them before they fell to the ground. Six pairs of eyes were now trained on the Potters.

James sputtered as they surrounded the three Potters. "Remus, you're, you're one of them, aren't you?" Remus nodded. "Why?"

"I never gave up my search for Harry, and ended up finding him."

"So you knew our son was one of the Dark heirs this entire time?" Remus nodded at Lily. "And YOU! All those years of 'spying' was really just spent with your godson!" Severus nodded and Lily began to cry, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Enough of this," Harry commanded. Shortly after, both adult Potters fell to the ground, their memories erased.

Ben stared at his brother. To his surprise, Harry put his wand away and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Its good to see you again, Ben." Ben wrapped his arms around his brother, a tear sliding down his cheek. His brother still loved him.

Harry pulled back, and followed the others out of the Great Hall. Ben stood there, alone, in the hall. Harry remembers him and still wants him. Ben sighed. As a Hufflepuff, he was loyal to those he loved. Harry was one of them, but so were his parents. The only question now was which one should he choose? One was light and one was dark. He just couldn't have both.

Ben carefully stepped over the bodies Harry and his friends left. Slowly, he made his way up to Gryffindor tower, collapsing into his bed and pulling the curtains closed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore woke first, surveying the mess around him. He had no idea how he got here. The last thing he remembered was Hermione LeStrange asking to be dismissed.

As he enervated each person, Albus tried to remember anything that happened, ending them up in the Great Hall. No memories resurfaced. He observed the people with him; everyone from his office was here, except Remus and Severus. Curious. Maybe they would have some answers to what happened.

XxXxXxXxXoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: I just want to let you know that next week's chapter will probably be late. My dog is sick and I have school things to straighten out. I still have to do a math packet, read a 'One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest', and write a paper. That and the stupid school won't give me my schedule because of some stupid error -.- Anyway, hopefully I'll get it up in time and get a little more organized. I suck at staying on a schedule, procrastinating is so much easier.


	9. Luna

A/N: AHH! I know I've missed I think two weeks (?) of updates. I know! I finished my first week of school, and pretty much slept through most of today. Somehow almost all of my classes ended up as those annoying honors classes, but I don't want to give up this story just because of homework. Now that hectic first week is over, I can get onto more of a schedule. Hopefully next week's chapter will be a bit better; I'm not too pleased on how this chapter came out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Great Hall was full of muffled chatter. Harry praised Neville for his actions the night before under the safety of a silencing charm. Hermione berated both of the boys were letting the professors know just how powerful they could be.

"Oh come on 'Mione, we obliviated them." Hermione just huffed.

Draco chattered beside them to Alexa Carrow, who looked rather annoyed. Harry dropped the silencing charm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna was buttered a piece of toast when conversations around her quieted. Luna scooped up a bit more butter and smeared it on the bread. Without turning she spoke, "Hello Headmaster. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Her voice was light. Many people at the Ravenclaw table wondered how she knew it was Dumbledore. It wasn't just the students that were wondering, though. Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly. "Ms Lovegood, have you read the student dress code?"

"Of course Headmaster," Luna set down her toast and turned. Her eyes calm as she peered into Dumbledore's. Albus attempted to see into her mind, and was slightly unnerved when he didn't even manage to bypass he walls. Luna giggled, "Silly Headmaster," she leaned closer to him and whispered, "Its illegal to attempt occlumency on a student."

Albus swallowed and Luna leaned back, sitting straight again. "Yes, well." Albus fumbled for words. "Then you must know that wearing jewellery to classes is unacceptable. Since you are attending classes today, you have no reason to be wearing any. I must insist you hand your necklace over." Several girls at the table slipped off their own necklaces.

Luna smiled and tilted her head, "Actually, jewellery that is for a student's protection or has extreme sentimental value is allowed. Jewellery that has a signed slip by their parent or guardian is also allowed."

The gears in Albus' head spun madly. He _needed_ that necklace to study it. It could be a horcrux that needs to be destroyed! There was no real proof, but Albus always suspected that Tom Riddle created horcruxes to live forever. "Very well Ms Lovegood," he held out his hand, "May I have that slip, you did not hand one in to Professor Flitwick."

Luna's dreamy smile tightened into a smirk that only the Headmaster seemed to notice. She gestured slightly to the staring students, "I think we should take this matter to your office, hmm Headmaster?"

Albus nodded, "Yes, follow me."

Neville watched with narrowed eyes as Luna skipped out of the Great Hall with the Headmaster. He stood and rushed after the girl. Harry and Hermione were close behind him.

Outside the doors of the Great Hall, the trio was stopped by Severus. "Where do you three think you're going?"

"The Headmaster, he-" Harry began.

"I realize this, but Luna can handle herself. You can't just go barging into the headmaster's office because your friend is in there."

Hermione huffed, "And why not?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You are all very intelligent, you tell me."

Hermione sulked, "Fine, but we're waiting outside the office."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna sat down comfortably in the hard chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Albus sat down, confused. His chairs were uncomfortable for a reason and the chairs didn't even seem to bother the girl!

"Now that we are away from prying eyes and ears, will you explain to me where you found that necklace?"

Luna smiled, "I didn't find it, Headmaster."

Albus sucked on a lemon drop, "Then someone gave it to you, who?"

"My Uncle Tom."

"My dear child, I must insist that you give me that necklace. It is highly possible that it is a very dark and evil artefact."

"Why do you want it then?"

Albus contemplated telling the girl, well he could always oblivate her later. "I have reason to believe Voldemort created something called a horcrux, several of them. I think that your necklace is one of them."

"You didn't answer my question, headmaster. I know what my necklace is."

"And what _is_ it?"

"No, no. I asked a question first."

Albus popped another lemon drop into his mouth; this girl was wearing on his nerves. "I want to study it and destroy it. Now answer my question."

"Hmm… Well, you're right of course. A horcrux protects someone from dying."

"So it's a horcrux?"

"I never said that."

Albus' eye wanted to twitch. Luna sat there, smiling slightly. "So who is it protecting?"

"Me and Uncle Tom."

Ahh, finally some actual answers. "How does it protect you both when you wear it?"

Luna smiled and tilted her head, "Shouldn't I have an adult with me in here? It doesn't sound like I'm in trouble, so my magic mentor should be here."

"Silly girl, I am your magical mentor. I am the headmaster of this school and all of the student's magic mentors, unless they choose another teacher."

Luna giggled, "You're not my magic mentor. I've already learned whatever _you_ want or can teach me."

"I highly doubt that."

"Believe what you wish headmaster, now I must be off. I think I'll go find the kitchens for more pudding."

Luna stood and began to skip towards the door. She made it down the stairs and to her friends before collapsing into a vision.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Hermione, and Neville had been attempting to listen to Luna's conversation through their bond, but her occlumency shields didn't let them through. They were ready to drag the girl to the room of requirement to bombard her with questions. They never had the chance, though, when she came down the stairs to them. She reached the group before she froze. Harry had just caught her before she hit the ground.

The group heard soft steps coming down the stairs. Dumbledore was coming.

Albus stepped of his staircase and surveyed the group in front of him. He was still upset that the meeting had not gone his way. He was about to order the students back to their common room when he saw just _what_ students in his hall.

Harry Potter (he refused to think of the boys as Riddle) was holding Luna Lovegood up, while Neville Longbottom took her other side, helping to support her weight. Slowly, that girl Hermione LeStrange ordered them to set her down. Gently, they placed against the wall.

Albus looked at the girl who had apparently collapsed. She was leaned back against the wall and her legs had automatically pulled into a pretzel. She sat unnaturally straight for someone her age and stared straight ahead. Her eyes were wide open and milky white. The headmaster gasped in realization, the girl was a seer.

The children had noticed him and glared, but paid no attention to him. Their faces and eyes told they were arguing, but not one of them had said a word. Albus walked around, finally meeting the eyes of Neville. He wasn't entirely prepared to be immediately thrown out of the child's mind though. _'Of course Tom would teach them occlumency.'_ Albus thought, upset. Albus turned back to the girl on the floor, "We should get her to the infirmary." He was about to cast the levitation spell on the girl when he was stopped.

"No. She _must_ stay still. Moving her too much might interfere with her sight." Harry ran his hand through his hair, "She hasn't had one when awake in a long time." The last time Luna had a vision while awake was when her father was trapped in a cave with some sort of strange creature. A squad of death eaters had barely made it in time. That was almost two years ago. Even today, Mr Lovegood can't walk without some sort of assistance. He mostly writes the Quibbler now a-days and sends whatever death eaters Tom assigned to him for missions.

Twenty on edge minutes later, Luna opened her eyes. She looked over the people around her. "There will be a, um, situation that I think Harry will want to hear about."

Harry nodded in confusion. ""To the room, then?""

His friends agreed and left the headmaster standing in the hall. Quickly, he rushed back into his office. The portraits would keep track of the group and listen to their conversation. What situation would concern Harry Potter?

Albus stroked his beard and watched a man in the picture disappear to follow the children. More light had been shed on the unusual group today. Albus couldn't wait to have the children under his full command. They would be fantastic members of the Order if they renounced their dark upbringing.


	10. A Mirror of Decisions

A/N: Okay so I freak out and get so scared when I see another review on this story. When my email says I have a new review, I actually dread reading it. I'm not entirely sure why… experiences with flamers I suppose. And my emails just continued to say 'New Review'. *checks reviews* Wow, thirteen! …yeah I have issues. :/

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What did you find out?" Albus Dumbledore asked eagerly. The man in the portrait sat back down in his throne like chair and sighed.

"Nothing."

"What?" The elderly headmaster said incredulously.

"They disappeared into the private Room of Requirement."

"How did they find it so quickly? There hasn't even been a week of school yet."

The man shrugged, "The girl with long blonde hair led them."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, thinking. The girl must have seen how to find the room in one of her visions. But what was that last vision about? Following the muggle saying, a light bulb lit above Albus' head. Slipping his wand into his hand, he cast a patronus. The phoenix of light flew quickly out of the room, disappearing through a wall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ben Potter sat down nervously. Professor Sprout had told him that the headmaster had summoned him. The young Hufflepuff squirmed in the uncomfortable seat when Headmaster Dumbledore sat down in the chair beside him.

"Here, these chairs can be so uncomfortable, hmm?" Dumbledore flicked his wand, transfiguring the chairs into soft, plush chairs that faced each other. "Tea?" Tea suddenly appeared with a small table. Ben shook his head.

"No thank you Headmaster."

Albus nodded. "How are your classes going my boy?"

"Eh, they're okay."

"Having any troubles?"

"Just a bit in potions, its hard to keep track of everything at the same time."

"Yes, yes. Now, how about your brother?"

"What about him, sir?"

"Well, you see, I need your help." Ben raised his eyebrow. "Tell me Ben, do you want your brother to come back home?"

"Of course." Ben didn't even hesitate. He had been dreaming about having his brother back for years. His parents kept all of Harry's pictures on the walls and always wrote Harry's name on the birthday cake. Ben might have been young when he lost his brother, but he never forgot him.

"Ben, I believe your brother is under a curse. He is being forced to be on the dark lord's side. Only you can break the spell." Dumbledore was lying through his teeth, but didn't see another way to make Ben his chess piece.

"How?"

"Love is a powerful thing. Your love for your brother will break the spell."

"Then shouldn't the spell be broken already?"

"No, the spell has been on him for too long. Your brother might actually believe he is dark. The only way you can bring him home is to remind him that he is light. You must befriend your brother. That friend of his, Hermione LeStrange, is one of the strongest dark influences on him. Luna Lovegood is from a neutral family, and Neville is also good. You just need to convince them that Hermione is lying to them and that they shouldn't trust her. That will be the first step to reminding Harry that he is good."

"But sir, how will I do that?"

"Find a way to join their group. Get Luna Lovegood on your side first, I believe she will be the easiest to persuade. They all seem quite protective of Ms Lovegood, and will probably listen to her. I don't think it will be too difficult in befriending Ms Lovegood. Just remember, the others might be suspicious. If anyone asks, just tell them you want to get to know Harry better."

"So I all I have to do is make friends with them?"

"And convince them Ms LeStrange is untrustworthy."

"And this will convince Harry to come home?"

"Yes."

Ben bit his lip. He knew Harry still loved him as his brother, and… turning his brother against one of his best friends seemed terrible. Well, his parents always said that you could always trust Headmaster Dumbledore. "Okay. I'll try."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ben made his way down a dimly lit corridor back to Hufflepuff Common Room. As he walked past an old classroom, the door creaked open. Ben turn to the door, wide eyed. "H-hello?"

Silence answered him. Slowly, he pushed the door opened entirely. Nothing jumped out, so far so good. He took a careful step into the room. Bright moonlight poured in through the windows.

Ben looked around. The classroom was empty except for something in the middle of the room. There was a thin sheet over the thing. Ben glanced at the door. Carefully, he made his way to the thing. With a gentle pull, the sheet fell to the ground. The young Hufflepuff blinked in surprise when he didn't just see his reflection in a mirror.

Ben turned his head, according to the mirror, his brother and parents were standing behind him. There was no one there. He turned back to the mirror. Harry smiled at him and hugged his father, James. Ben watched, questioning. Moonlight seemed to shift where it shined, showing an inscription at the top.

Ben looked closely, "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"

Loud footsteps came close, quickly. Ben ran behind the mirror, out of view just as four people ran into the room.

"Wow, that was close. Filtch almost caught us." A familiar girl's voice said.

A male laughed, "Yeah, that cat is _not_ normal."

Another male laughed. "Hey, what's that?" That voice Ben recognized, it was Luna. The boy who talked must be Neville, the other girl must be Hermione, and Harry must be the other laugh.

Footsteps came closer to his hiding place, Ben held his breath.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Is this what you were talking about Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yes, read it backwards." Luna's dreamy voice filled the air.

Neville slowly read aloud, "I show not your face but your heart's desire?"

"I see my reflection, though." Luna stated simply.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"My heart's desire is to be happy with the people I love." Luna spoke happily.

"Awww, thanks!" Neville proclaimed loudly.

Suddenly she seemed to be short on air, "Ah, Neville. Let. Go."

"Sorry. Hmm, I just see us too."

"Why, what's your heart's desire?" Hermione asked.

"For people not doubt me."

Ben stood silently behind the mirror. Every year the Longbottoms would come over the day Neville and Harry disappeared. Each year Alice Longbottom would cry with Lily over their missing sons. James always had a sad aura around him that day, too. But Frank Longbottom really didn't seem to care. Mr. Longbottom would just sip his tea in the kitchen. Once, Ben had overheard the man muttering to himself. _'Good thing that squib is gone. He was a disgrace to the Longbottom name. Its better now that he's dead, its just a shame that Alice can't have another kid. Eh, no heir is better than a squib heir, anyway.'_

Hermione's voice broke through Ben's memory. "I see my father smiling at me. I don't know why, though, I mean I know he's never liked me."

Luna spoke, "It doesn't show what you know, 'Mione. It shows what your heart wants. Every child wants the approval and love of their parents."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose. Harry, what do you see?"

"I- I see my family; Dad, Aunt Bella, Uncle Sev, Uncle Remus, you guys, and Ben. There's no Dumbledore, Longbottoms, or Potters trying to separate us."

"Come on," Hermione said softly, "We should get Luna back to her common room and go to bed."

The responding voice had a feeling of sadness to it, "Yeah, let's go."

Ben listened to their footsteps fade and the door click shut. He peered from behind the mirror before stepping in front of it. Smiling back at him was just his brother, no James or Lily Potter.

Ben sighed and carefully made his way back to the Hufflepuff dorm room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Sooooo, I feel like this chapter is really short. I suppose it is compared to my other chapters, though. Sorry this chapter is late, I've been trying to deal with a teacher who can't teach math and doctor appointments all week. That and it's a bit difficult to type so much when you're shaky. :( Until the next update, my few but dear readers.


End file.
